


Love Me Harder

by JediFighterPilot2727



Series: Eyes Like Kryptonite [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, F/F, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Lena calling Kara, Daddy, and it triggers Kara taking her right there in the hallway of her apartment and not even bothering to take her inside.This is the prompt that started it all.Making this fic for some of my more dirty tumblr prompts! so it may turn into a multi-chap if I feel inspired!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!

Lena has always had a rather . . . eclectic social media following.

There were those fans who follow her because she’s a Luthor and they expect her to follow in her brother’s footsteps. They’re her least favorite type of fan- all anti-alien and anti-Supergirl; and she makes a point to block them as soon as they show themselves. She doesn’t need that sort of negativity, and neither does Kara. Plus, any sort of contact that reminds her of Lex makes her a little sick to her stomach.

Then there are the fans that have a sort of morbid curiosity about her. Those that are just waiting for her to fall from grace. It’s like her life is a real life reality show that people can’t help but watch.

Then there are those that follow her like she's a Kardashian, wanting to know every detail of her personal life, waiting for any sort of post or picture.

She opens her Instagram page, eyes widening when she sees the ridiculous amount of notifications. 

Ahh, yes - she had added a picture of her and Kara the other day, and there was nothing her fans loved more than a good couple pic.

It isn’t even that ground breaking of a picture, they’re eating ice cream for Pete’s sake. But something about the way Kara’s hand is settled possessively around her waist must set people off, because her inbox is full dirty comments, one in particular catching her eye.

“Tell me Lena Luthor doesn’t call Kara Danvers daddy in bed."

She’s in so much shock that she doesn’t even hear Kara creep up behind her.

“Daddy? Why are they calling me daddy?”

She can feel the blush creep up her cheeks and she hears Kara gasp.

“It means something dirty doesn’t it?! What does it mean?!”

She forces her eyes to stay locked on the computer screen clicking away from her instagram and onto her email.

“Nothing, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Silence, and then Kara sits on the barstool beside her.

“I’m going to look it up.” 

She tries not to wince because surely Kara doesn’t know about -

“Urban . . .” Kara says slowly, fingers typing away on the touchscreen of her phone. “Dictionary . . . daddy.”

Well shit.

She turns to look at her girlfriend, taking in Kara’s facial expressions as she reads.

“Hmmm, well that doesn’t sound right. . . How about. . .Oh. Oh! Oh! They think I’m-“ Kara clears her throat. “Sexually dominant?!” It comes out as an adorable little squeak that is definitely NOT ‘daddy af’ but it makes Lena smile nonetheless.

“Well, I mean you kind of . . . look the part.” She gestures to Kara’s outfit, a blue button down tucked into khaki pants, and yep she could totally see where her followers got the ‘daddy’ impression.

“Oh! I didn’t . . . hmmm.” Kara fall silent, and Lena gives Kara her space, patiently waiting until she speaks again, nerves fluttering her voice.

“Is that something- I mean- I could . . . “ She trails off, locking eyes with Lena. “Do you want to be dominated in bed?”

She feels a surge of heat at Kara’s words, and the strange butterflies in her stomach set off. 

“I’m not . . . opposed to being dominated.”

“That’s not what I asked.” The low, almost demanding tone to Kara’s voice does nothing to help salvage her panties.

“I - I-“ She doesn’t know how to say this; how to _ask_ for this, but then she remembers that it’s Kara, and Kara has never made fun of her ffor anything, and even if she doesn’t understand, she won’t judge. 

“If you were to take control sometimes I would enjoy it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Kara’s voice is soft, and her hand comes up to cup Lena’s chin.

"It's just not something that's come up. It's not important or anything."

Kara's fingers trail down her neck to play with the hair that's escaped from her bun and she shivers.

"If it's something you want, then it's important." 

"Well, I didn't know if you would be . . . into it." She coughs lightly and Kara looks downright offended.

"You don't think I can be kinky!"

"What?! No! That's not-"

"It is! You think innocent Kara Danvers can't be kinky."

"I didn't say that!" 

"Well, I'll have you know I can totally be kinky."

"Oh, you can?" As soon as she says it, she knows it's a mistake, Kara's eyes darkening and smirk slinking across her face.

"Oh ho! You're in for it now, Princess."

She fights the urge to gulp, her insides quivering under Kara's dangerous stare.

"I need ground rules."

And she knows what the other woman means, but she never really expected to be having this conversation with Kara.

"Ground rules?"

Kara's fingers tug lightly on the lock of hair.

"Safe words, limits." Their eyes lock and Lena does shiver then. "You're having sex with the most powerful being on earth, wouldn't be very smart not to set limits."

She can't really breath, so she isn't sure how she manages to answer; but the word comes out - choked and breathless as it is.

"Pineapple." 

Kara's fingers stop their tugging, and Lena can tell she's trying not to laugh.

"Pineapple is your safe word?"

Lena nods and Kara smiles softly.

"Alright, mine's pepperoni."

"Are we seriously using pizza toppings as safe words?"

"Well they're easy to remember! And there's no chance of us actually bringing pizza into the bedroom - unless?" Kara raises an eyebrow and she can't help but laugh at the hopeful look on her girlfriend's face.

"Hard no, I'm afraid."

"So me licking pizza sauce off your tits is off the table?"

"As appealing as you make it sound, I think we may have to stick with chocolate sauce." 

Kara's eyes light up.

"And whipped cream?"

"And whipped cream." She agrees and then Kara is back to business.

"Restraints?"

"Please."

"Choking?"

"Uhh, don't actually choke me, but pressure is welcome."

"Strap-ons?"

"Anything in the toy drawer is fair game."

Kara hums thoughtfully at that.

“Spanking?”

“Please.”

"Anal?"

"I'm open to a little ass play but nothing . . . extreme."

Kara nods.

"Noted.”

"Sex while flying?"

"Sure." She's agrees, because she's a little afraid of flying, but that's kind of the point, right?

"Sex in public?"

"Yes? But don't let anybody actually see us. I don't think either of us want that all over the tabloids."

"I dunno, might be kind of fun - people seeing you all dripping and on your knees for me, begging me to let you come." Kara shrugs, like telling Lena all the dirty things she wants to do to her is the most nonchalant thing in the world. "It would definitely let people know who's in charge."

Kara must see the way she trembles, because her smirk widens.

“Maybe I should have told you about this sooner.”

“I might surprise you.”

“You always surprise me.” 

Kara’s face softens.

“So whats the signal?”

“Signal?”

“Yea, for me to be all . . . daddy.”

“How about I just call you Daddy and then you take over from there?”

Kara looks excited as she leans in for a quick kiss. 

“I'll wait patiently for you to call me Daddy then.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It’s two weeks before she gets a chance to use the signal.

To be fair, they’ve been a little busy, L-Corp had some break-ins, and Supergirl had a whole host of alien threats to deal with. 

And she doesn’t want to just blurt it out during dinner - not the first time, anyway. 

So she waits, because she’s a little nervous if she’s being honest. Not because she thinks Kara will do something she doesn’t want, but because she’s never been this open with someone, to let them see her vulnerable. 

So she waits, until Kara’s head is buried between her legs, tongue lapping at her clit. The word slips out, in haze of arousal as she’s gasping for breath.

“Daddy!”

She feels Kara’s back stiffen under her heels, and a split second later she’s flipped over onto her stomach, Kara’s weight pressing onto her back. 

There’s a pillow shoved under her stomach, and her ass is in the air, Kara’s voice breathless in her ear.

“Are you sure?”

She barely get out half a nod before Kara is thrusting into her with three fingers. 

Her other hand is fisting in Lena’s hair, pulling so tight that its should hurt, but it doesn’t - it only makes her breath come in short, ragged gasps.

“So close already, babygirl.”

She doesn’t even try to respond, her brain is too muddled and there’s no way she can come up with a coherent thought. 

“Mmm. maybe I’ll have the heart to make you wait next time, but right now you look so good with my fingers inside of you, and you’re so, so wet, baby-“

She whimpers as she comes, and Kara’s fingers slowly massage her front wall, drawing out another few shudders. 

“That was fast.” Kara observes before she presses a kiss to Lena’s shoulder blade.

“Sorry.” She whimpers half-heartedly.

“Mmm, I’m not complaining. We could have more fun with more time though? Maybe you could call it before I’m three knuckles deep.”

“Test run.” She moans as Kara’s fingers slip out of her.

“And, how did I do?”

“Hot.”

Kara rolls off of her. 

“Better?”

“No, I mean you’re hot, that was hot.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Three nights later, they’re walking up to Kara’s apartment after date night, and Kara looks so . . . fucking attractive. 

If Instagram could see her right now then they would definitely call her ‘daddy”. 

She’s wearing those back pants, the ones that make her ass look . . . whew. Lena’s getting hot under the collar just thinking about it. The sleeves of Kara’s button up are rolled up, and her muscular forearms are on full display. That paired with the fact that Kara has been teasing her all night has left her a little needy. 

“You’re looking good tonight, Daddy.”

She never thought the response would be so instantaneous. She thought that maybe once they reached the bedroom, Kara would try something. 

The next thing she knows, she’s being slammed against the wall.

“Are you feeling frisky tonight, babygirl?” Kara’s voice is hot on her ear. “Do you want me to take you right here in the hallway?”

How Lena’s IQ goes from Ph.D level to a stuttering mess she isn’t sure, (it probably has something to do with Kara’s hand creeping up under her skirt), but she can’t come up with audible response and instead settles for a whimper. 

“Yeah? Is that what you want? You want me to just take you right here?”

Kara’s fingers grip her chin, tilting it up until their eyes meet. 

“Tell me what you want.”

It’s a demand, not a question, and Lena shivers.

“I want you to fuck me.”

The word are barely out of her mouth before Kara’s fingers are inside of her, thrusting and twisting. 

“Kara, Kara!” she hisses, nails digging uselessly at her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Shhh, you gotta be quiet, babygirl, someone will hear you.”

Kara lifts her, and she wraps her legs around the super hero’s waist, groaning as the fingers inside of her hit a different angle.

“Anyone could walk up at anytime,” Kara whispers in her ear. “They could see me fucking you. Then they would know without a doubt that you’re mine.”

Lena whimpers at that and Kara slams into her harder. A third finger is added and she groans at the stretch. Kara’s circles her clit and she’s almost positive that she’s never been this aroused before, because well, Kara’s never fucked her in a hallway before. And it isn’t Lena’s private hallway, where they’re completely alone; it’s Kara’s public hallway, where someone could walk in at any moment. And part of her knows that Kara can hear for miles and that she would never actually let them get caught, but there’s also the part of her that knows Kara wouldn’t really mind if they DID get caught. 

If someone caught Kara Danvers fucking Lena Luthor senseless in a hallway.

She can feel herself building, the delicious precipice just out of grasp. She has no traction to thrust on Kara’s fingers, and she’s left helpless, her own fingers digging into Kara’s shoulder.

“Please.” She manages to choke out.

“Please what?” Kara’s voice is teasing, and Lena could shoot herself for the monster she’s helped create.

“Please make me cum, Daddy.”

Kara’s fingers double their speed, and Lena feels he head slam into the wall as she lets it fall back. 

“Yes! Yes! Don’t stop! Don’t-”

The hand that isn’t between her legs comes up to cover her mouth, pressing just a little too tightly to be comfortable.

“Shhh, babygirl, you have to be quiet.”

She nods slowly, but the hand doesn’t move; pressing her roughly back into the wall. 

It’s too much - Kara’s hand over her mouth, weight pressing her into the wall, fingers thrusting mercilessly inside of her - it’s too much, and she shudders, feeling Kara’s lips fall to her neck. 

A sharp bite to her clavicle sends her over the edge, and she whines against Kara’s hand and her pussy clenches around the fingers inside of her. 

“That’s it, babygirl, one more time.” Kara’s fingers are merciless, pounding into her until she feel herself fall over the edge again. 

Her brain is a useless pile of mush as Kara lowers her to the ground, non-wet fingers brushing at the wrinkles in Lena’s clothes. 

A door opens somewhere down the hall and Lena’s heart rate doubles.

“Oh, Kara everything all right out here? I heard someone pounding on the wall.”

Kara turns, managing to look the picture of pure innocence, despite her dirty persona just moments before. 

“Sorry, Mrs. Morgan, I was just killing a fly! Didn’t mean to bother you!”

“That’s fine dear! Have a good night!” The little old lady closes her door and Kara turns to Lena with a smile on her face. 

“Still think I can’t be a Daddy?”


	2. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys asked for a second chapter and here it is!!
> 
> Featuring needy bottom Lena, Kara in a snapback, and a cameo appearance by a can of whipped cream!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know the drill! Feedback gives me life! especially smut feedback!

Kara is a phenomenal kisser. 

An appropriate thought to have while Kara’s tongue is in her mouth she supposes. 

It’s soft and sweet and just possessive enough to light a fire in her belly - still, she wants just a little bit . . . more. She tugs Kara’s bottom lip in between her teeth and bites down gently, feeling the other woman grin into her mouth. 

She loves that.

Feeling Kara smile. 

It’s somehow even better than seeing Kara smile; which is saying something, considering the sight of Kara’s smile makes her want to move mountains just to keep it in place. 

Eager hands grab at her hips, tugging her closer, pulling her half onto Kara’s lap. She can help but laugh as she half falls / half climbs her way into a straddle position, breaking the seal of their kiss to look Kara over. 

“Careful, not all of us can float.”

“Oh, what? You’re not a super hero?”

“Not quite!” 

“Coulda fooled me.” Kara grins and she grins back, threading her fingers around the back of Kara’s neck, tugging at the bill of her backwards facing cap.

It was that stupid hat that had started all this.

She had given it to Kara half as a joke - a snapback with the House of El crest plastered across the front of it. Only Kara had actually worn it, and then at some point it had gotten turned around backwards . . .

She shivers. 

“Are you okay?” Kara is instantly concerned, fingers making gentle circles under Lena's shirt. 

Lena nods, biting her lip. 

“I like the hat.”

Kara’s eyes light up.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It’s very . . . Daddy.”

Kara straightens beneath her. 

“Like, daddy, daddy? Or just . . . as an observation?”

She ponders the question for a moment, feeling the pounding of her heart in her chest. She leans forward, until her lips are brushing Kara’s ear.

“Like, I want you to take me to bed, Supergirl.”

She swears she hears Kara whine. 

Then she’s being lifted, in that effortless way that makes her panties wet. Her legs are around Kara’s waist, with Kara’s hands griping her thighs as her own fingers twist in the collar of Kara’s white t-shirt. Their lips mold together in a practiced dance, tongues twisting and spiraling and leaving her breathless. 

She doesn’t remember the trip to the bedroom, but it must happen, because she can see the darkness even behind her closed eyelids and the scent of lavender and vanilla surrounds them 

Even as they fall to the bed, Kara’s lips never leave hers; and she moves her hands to firmly grip Kara’s waist - tugging the other woman along after her. Kara’s weight presses against her in a delicious sort of way, all muscle and soft edges. 

Hands slip under her shirt and tug it off. She isn’t wearing a bra, a fact that seems to delight Kara - blue eyes lighting up as she takes in the sight of Lena’s naked torso. 

“Like what you see?” she teases provocatively, as she bounces a little under Kara, letting her breasts shake temptingly. 

Kara swallows roughly. 

“I don’t think that’s fair.”

“I never said it was fair.” Her gloating is short lived, however, because Kara pins her hands above her head and grinds down with her hips. Ever so slowly, Kara lowers herself until their noses, and barely touching, the soft material of Kara's t-shirt brushing against her nipples where their breasts meet. 

Their eyes lock and Lena can practically hear their heartbeats, pounding in synchrony. Moving even more slowly than before, Kara's lips move to her jaw and Lena eagerly extends her neck, begging for Kara to turn her attention there. Her girlfriend complies, lips ghosting along Lena's pulse point, until suddenly she bites down and her tongue follows, lavishing affection on the bruised skin. It should be embarrassing, the way Lena's hips buck involuntarily, or the needy moan that slips from her throat. But it isn't, because she can feel the way Kara smirks against her skin. 

“How kinky are you feeling, Babygirl?” Kara whispers.

“How kinky do you want me? If I’m not mistaken, you’re in charge.”

Kara’s eyes flicker to the corners of the bed and Lena wonders if she’s looking for the straps tucked under the corners. 

“Anything I want?”

“Anything.” Lena purrs, shivering as Kara’s lips find her collarbone. “I’m all - all yours.”

“Mmm, mine.” Teeth sink into tender skin. “I like that.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The restraints pull at her arms and legs just tight enough to feel like a stretch, and she feels spread open and vulnerable and -

Kara is looking at her like she’s a five course meal.

“Is that too tight?” Kara’s voice is serious, and Lena tugs experimentally at the straps for show before shaking her head. Kara grins before leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. 

“I’ll be right back.”

She barely has time to blink before Kara is back, shaking a can of whipped cream. She can’t help but feel a little bit of the heat leach out of her. 

“Really? You go through all the trouble of -“ She sucks in a breath as the cold cream hits her nipple, spiraling upward in a cone. “-tying me up just to lick whipped cream off my- mmmph.” Her voice cuts off in a strangled moan as Kara’s lips close around the covered peak.

It’s an odd sensation, the cold cream and then Kara’s hot tongue; swirling around until all the whipped cream is gone, until her teeth are tugging at the sensitive skin of her nipple. She tosses her head back, studying the ceiling as she bemoans her helpless state. Kara is merciless, lavishing attention on first one breast and then the other until Lena feels hypersensitive and needy. 

“Daddy!” It slips out, more desperate than she intends, and Kara raises her head to smirk at her. 

“Mmm. What was that?” A tongue traces the underside of her breast. 

“Please!”

“Please what, babygirl?”

“Something, anything!”

“Anything what?” Kara’s smirk only grows.

“Fuck me!” Lena practically growls, hips bucking as much as they can into Kara’s.

“Somebody sounds bossy! Maybe she forgot who’s in charge?” Kara’s fingers tweak her nipple and she whines. 

“Please?” 

“I’ll get there. . . Eventually. . . Maybe.” 

Kara’s nails scratch down her sides and she shivers, half from the sensation, half because it tickles. 

Lips light along her hip bones, teeth nipping at her skin. 

“There are just so many options.” Kara grins wickedly, and Lena wants to tackle her to the bed but she can’t because she’s tied up; so instead she tracks Kara’s every movement with her eyes. 

Kara’s fingers trail down her legs, tracing around the straps and then rest along the bottom of her feet. 

“Kara.” She warns, but it doesn’t do her any good, because Kara’s fingers still tickle at the sole of her feet. She jerks away involuntarily, but whatever leeway she had is lost, because Kara tightens the straps. 

It’s a little bit more of a stretch, but she doesn’t complain, enjoying the feeling. 

Kara kneels between her legs, black bra strap showing throw her shirt. 

“I like seeing you like this.” the superhero confesses quietly. 

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah.” a finger trails upwards along her thigh, up, up, up - it traces along her labia before a second finger joins it. 

She holds her breath as the fingers part her folds, shivering as they dip into her wetness.

But then their gone, disappearing as Kara pulls back. Lena wants to protest, but then Kara is tugging her shirt off, revealing tight abs, and every coherent thought leaves her brain. 

When her gaze finally returns to Kara’s face, her girlfriend is smirking.

“Like what you see?” 

“Put the hat back on.”

Kara snickers before complying. 

“Better?”

The sight of Kara kneeling between her legs; the blue snaps of the cap across her forehead, breasts heaving against black lace, the lines of her abs disappearing into the band of her sweatpants - it does something to her, because she isn’t sure that she’s ever been this turned on. 

(Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that she’s all tied up- completely at Kara’s mercy); but she doesn’t have time to think about it, because Kara’s fingers are back, but this time they don’t let up, instead pressing deeper until they’re buried inside of her. She doesn’t look away from Kara’s eyes, not until the other woman’s thumb brushes her clit and Lena’s eyes roll back in her head. She feels the bed shift as Kara settles down, until she feels a warm tongue against her inner thigh.

It isn’t fair! 

She can’t grip onto Kara’s hair and pull her closer, she can’t squeeze her thighs around Kara’s head - 

But even though she's completely helpless, she feels powerful, the knowledge that Kara is thinking solely of her wants and desires sending a spark of arousal through her. It isn’t long before the tongue replaces Kara’s thumb on her clit and she wants to squirm under the ministrations.

“Kara.”

What she sees next is the sight that undoes her. 

Kara is laid out between her legs - head tilted up to look at Lena, blonde curls tucked under her hat and behind her ears; mostly naked torso arched as she raises up on her elbows.

“Don’t stop!” She whines but Kara just grins. 

“Don’t - “ Kara’s tongue laps her clit. “Stop?” Another circle and Lena moans as Kara’s fingers thrust mercilessly inside of her. 

“Kara!”

Lena can feel herself climbing, that tantalizing precipice just out of reach.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop-“ The words fall from her lips like a pleading chant; and she doesn’t care how needy it sounds, she just _needs_ -

Kara stops.

Her tongue and fingers pull away and Lena wants to chase after her, to plead for resolution - but she can’t, because her body is tied down and the words won’t come -

She whimpers, desperate for friction, for anything. 

But then Kara is once again straddling her hips, a set of leather straps dangling from her fingers. Lena’s eyes track downwards, taking in the dildo swinging from the harness. 

Kara’s eyebrow is raised in a question, and Lena nods frantically. 

There are perks to having a super hero girlfriend, and super speed is one of them. It’s no time at all before Kara is back, pantless with leather harness tightened around her hips, purple dildo swinging between her legs. 

“That’s hot.” Lena breathes, licking her lips. 

“Yeah?” Kara’s hand strokes lube over the dildo as her eyes study Lena. “You think so?”

“I do.” She wants to reach out, to touch it, to see the way Kara writhes beneath her. 

“What do you want me to do with it?” Kara’s voice sounds innocent, but her eyes say otherwise.

“Fuck me!” 

She fights the urge to roll her eyes as Kara’s eyebrows raise.

"Please!”

“Please what?” 

Her eyes have been locked on Kara’s hand as it teases up and down the appendage, but now they move up to lock with Kara’s eyes. 

“Please, daddy.”

Kara grins wickedly at that, before lowering herself over Lena - one hand supporting her weight and the other teasing at Lena’s entrance before guiding the dildo inside. 

Its a nice symmetry, the way all of her muscles are being stretched at once. It takes a few strokes, but then the dildo is sliding in and out of her easily. Her fists are clenched in their restraints, straining to reach out to Kara - to pull her closer. 

It doesn’t take long, she was so close before and Kara’s thrusts are merciless, the sounds of their slick skin slapping together filling the room along with their pants and moans. 

Kara’s lips are on her neck, bruising and insistent as they mark their way across Lena’s skin. 

Her hips ache infuriatingly as she tries to meet Kara’s thrusts, but she’s held firmly down by the straps, access once again denied. 

She wants to cry as her orgasm threatens to overtake her, and she does once the wave crests around her, her walls seizing. But Kara doesn’t let up, only continues to thrust - barely letting her fall from her high before cresting back up again.

The second time she comes, Kara stills her hips, pressing her lips against Lena’s in a reverent kiss as she pulls out and discards the strap-on beside the bed. 

Lena’s brain still a delicious blur from her orgasms, but she has one thought on her mind. 

“I wanna taste you.” She confesses breathlessly and blue eyes study her for a moment. the next thing she knows, her wrists are undone and Kara is shimmying up her torso. 

Lena's heart pounds a little faster as she realizes what’s happening, and her now free hands find Kara’s hips. The skin under her fingers is soft and supple, and she digs her fingernails in, knowing that she wont be able to leave a bruise but relishing in the grip anyways. 

Kara’s knees settle on either side of her head, and as she gets closer, Lena can smell the sweet sent of her. Her mouth waters just a little bit in anticipation, and her hands move to Kara’s ass - tugging her forward. 

Lena’s lips make contact with Kara’s center and she moans at the taste. It’s just so . . . Kara, and she doesn’t know exactly how to explain it. 

It tastes like sunshine, with just a hint of storms; dangerous and powerful lurking at the edge of soft and sweet. 

Kara moans above her, hands locked around a head board that creaks and threatens to break with every thrust of Lena’s tongue. She knows her nails are marking half-moon shapes in Kara’s ass; but she doesn’t care- needs the other woman to be even physically closer than she already is. 

Her tongue swirls around Kara’s opening before dipping inside to tease the quivering muscles. 

Kara is close, so close; and she can tell it by the pants and the moans - by the way her name falls reverently from Kara’s lips. 

Sensing impending orgasm, she nuzzles her nose on her girlfriend’s clit, rewarded when Kara stiffens above her- body still as her orgasm races through her, as her walls clench around Lena’s tongue. 

When the spasms stop, Lena wants to lap up all of the wetness that remains, but she can’t because Kara is already laughing and pulling away. 

“Stop, stop, stop.” Kara giggles, hovering over her to press a filthy kiss to her lips, moaning at the taste of herself. 

Soft hands massage down Lena’s body, freeing the straps on her feet and rubbing where they once were - ensuring proper feeling and blood flow are returned. Kara disappears an instant later, but she can hear the sound of the bath tub filling in the master bath. 

She feels drowsy and sated, fully content to continue to lie spread-eagle on their bed; but soft hands scoop her up and carry her to the bath - gently depositing her in a cloud of steam and bubbles. 

The water is almost too hot, but she doesn’t care, relishes the way it feels against her sore muscles. Kara slides in behind her, legs and arms wrapping around her in a comforting embrace and she lets her head fall back on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Who knew a baseball cap would get you so hot and bothered?” Kara teases. 

“Well now that you know, I have a feeling you won’t soon be forgetting.”

“Oh no! That is definitely going in the database!”

“The database?”

“The database of things that get Lena Luthor feeling incredibly kinky.”

She wants to protest the existence of such a database, because but she can’t be that transparent; but suddenly she doesn’t care, because Kara’s lips close over her earlobe and her only coherent thought is that she sincerely hopes ‘earlobe sucking’ is located somewhere in said database.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Lena calls Kara daddy at game night. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much smut as just a lot of sexual tension!

It slips out.

Completely unintentional.

Honestly, she has no idea where it comes from.

Her only excuse is that it’s been a while since she and Kara have had time for anything more than a goodnight kiss.

And maybe she fantasized a bit between meetings at work today.

And maybe her wife just looks so good in that sleeveless t-shirt and those jeans, her long hair not in it’s usual curls and instead straightened out . . .

It all starts when Kara lands on her Boardwalk hotel.

“Okay, you’re totally cheating! No one, not even you, is this good at Monopoly!” Kara whines as she hands Lena her money.

“What are you gonna do, Daddy, spank me?”

She freezes as soon as she says it, quickly realizing that game night, surrounded by their friends and family is probably not the best time for her kinks to slip out.

The room is dead silent, save for the sound of Winn choking on his beer, and she looks up in a panic; only to lock eyes with Kara, blue eyes wide with a ‘deer-in-the-headlights’ gaze.

“You know,” Maggie starts. “I never would have pictured Kara as the top-”

“Nope!” Alex’s voice booms out, although Lena would swear it squeaks a bit at the end. “No one is going to comment on what was just said, we are going to continue this game as if nothing has happened. James, roll.”

“But it’s not my-“

“Roll, James!”

He rolls obediently, no doubt deciding that an argument with Alex isn’t worth it, even in the face of the potential fallout from an out of turn Monopoly roll.

Kara lasts all of five minutes before she’s nervously eaten through the entire bowl of popcorn and is dragging Lena to the kitchen to make more.

Kara waits until they have the cover of the humming microwave before she speaks, voice a harsh whisper.

“Lee! What the heck was that?! ‘Spank me, Daddy’? Really? We’re in the middle of Monopoly!”

“Oh, don’t act all innocent!” She gestures a hand up and down Kara’s front, tugging at her shirt. “What are you even wearing? Since when do you dress like that for game night?”

Kara’s cheeks flush red, and Lena knows she’s struck gold.

“Maybe,” Kara hisses, jabbing a finger towards Lena, “It’s been a while, and maybe I wanted to get you a little hot and bothered!”

“Ha!” Lena steps forward, backing Kara against the counter. “You knew _exactly_ what you were doing!”

Kara’s eyes dart to her lips, and Lena swallows thickly in anticipation before Kara seems to snap out of it.

“I didn’t expect you to just ‘Daddy-up’ right in the middle of game night!”

“I can’t help it that your muscles make me lose the ability to think clearly!”

Kara smirks, and before she can blink, Lena find their positions flipped, Kara’s hands on her hips - pressing her roughly into the cold granite.

“Hmm, you like my muscles, huh?” 

“You know I do!” she whispers harshly, but any venom in her words must be lost with the way her eyes flicker to Kara’s lips. “And it isn’t fair to tease me with them!”

Kara’s smirk only widens.

“Who’s teasing?” Her thumbs tease under Lena’s blouse, brushing the bare skin of her stomach.

She can't the gasp that flutters past her lips, but she tries to make up for it with a pointed glare.

“Kara Zor-El, you know _exactly_ what you-“

Kara’s lips against hers cut off the rest of her protest, and it takes her all of two seconds before she melts into the other woman’s arms. Her fingers twist into blonde locks, pulling Kara impossibly closer. Strong arms lift her onto the countertop, and she uses her new height advantage to lick into Kara’s mouth, tasting the butter and salt from the popcorn. It never gets less intoxicating, the way Kara’s lips move beneath hers. 

Soft lips move to her neck, sucking and biting before ghosting over her ear and back to her lips.

Fingers dig into her thighs as she locks her ankles around Kara’s waist and she knows she’ll have bruises tomorrow, but she doesn’t care 

Somewhere behind Kara the microwave beeps, but neither of them show any intention of stopping. Maybe it’s the shirt Kara’s wearing, maybe it’s the fact that she hasn’t gotten laid in almost two weeks, or maybe its the lack of oxygen but she is seriously considering begging Kara to take her right here on this counter.

“If you two are not back in here in the next ten seconds, I am cancelling all future game nights on account of you two not being able to keep it in your pants!”

Alex’s shout shocks them apart, although Kara’s glazed over eyes continue to stare at her lips.

“We should probably . . . “ Lena trails off, smoothing a hand through Kara’s disheveled hair. 

“Yeah, yeah. . .” Kara gulps as her eyes raise to meet Lena’s. “Wow.”

Lena can’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, wow.” She uses Kara’s shoulder to brace her dismount from the counter and straightens her shirt before pulling out the bowl of popcorn. 

The rest of the gang is pointedly not watching them as they re-enter the living room and she tries to return to her seat on the couch beside Kara only to find herself tugged into her wife’s lap. 

The game quickly picks back up, everyone falling back into the easy banter that usually comes along with a game of Monopoly. All seems to be back to normal, though the arms wrapped tightly around Lena’s waist do nothing to help the heat between her legs. 

It’s five minutes before Alex finally looks over at them, complaining about the ridiculous cost of school tax, only to roll her eyes when she sees their position.

“Kara, geez, at least wipe the lipstick off your face."


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena attend L-Corp's annual charity ball and Kara gets a little jealous about everyone fawning over her wife!
> 
> So this chapter fits in quite a few suggestion/ prompts - it's basically smut city - Kara in a suit, semi-public sex, spanking, Jealous! Kara, a bit of anal play, elevator sex, desk sex, office sex, formal Supercorp. As always for this fic, the daddy kink is there but it's not predominate and used more as a tool. Lots of communication and everything is consensual! Hope you guys enjoy!! ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at outfit description, so here you go
> 
> Kara's outfit inspiration- http://jedifighterpilot2727.tumblr.com/post/164137391905/just-in-case-anyone-was-wondering-this-is-the
> 
> Lena's outfit inspiration- http://jedifighterpilot2727.tumblr.com/post/164138406215/lenas-corresponding-dress-for-the-l-corp-charity
> 
> So if you follow me on tumblr, you know I have quite a few thoughts about Kara being possessive/jealous and why Lena enjoys it! This fic, although very smutty, has a little character exploration scene that was fun to write and I think vital to understanding their dynamic - particularly how I portray them!

Lena isn’t flirting.

She would never.

There’s just a certain amount of . . . charm required when talking old men into giving you millions of dollars - even for charity. 

And if they mistake her fake smiles and forced willingness to listen to their endless stories as flirtng then, well that’s on them.

Kara understands it’s just a part of the job. 

Usually.

She certainly doesn’t mean to make Kara . . . jealous.

Or rather, she isn’t actually trying, it's just an added bonus.

She can tell her wife is jealous by the way her blue eyes intently watch anyone who dares to touch her. Even Cat Grant had raised an eyebrow when she had caught Kara glaring at her from across the room while she and Lena discussed the idea of CatCo having exclusive behind-the-scenes access to L-Corp’s latest project. 

Normally Kara is a little more reserved in her . . . possession.

But tonight is different. Tonight, Kara stays fairly close throughout the evening, and whenever possible, her hand is firmly planted in the small of Lena’s back, brushing dangerously close to her ass. 

“Just remember, babygirl, you are mine.” Kara had growled the words in her ear right before they had entered the ballroom that night, and Lena feels them reiterated every time she catches her staring from across the room, eyes raking over Lena’s body like she owns every inch. 

Like she's thinking about what Lena looked like naked and squirming - begging for orgasm.

The thought makes Lena almost choke on her champagne, because the idea of Kara taking her - claiming her - in front of all these people . . . 

She shivers, and her insides flutter.

Normally, Kara would be a little more low-key in her thirst, but as Lena had discovered long ago, her wife is full of surprises, especially when . . . provoked.

_Kara whines, full out whines when Lena wanders out of the ensuite bathroom, and Lena stops, suddenly nervous._

_“What?”_

_Kara’s lips dip down into that perfect pout that Lena finds so adorable._

_“You just look so hot.”_

_“And you’re . . . sad? About that?” Lena quirks an eyebrow as she leans over the dress to look in the mirror and put in her earrings._

_“Makes me sad I have to share you.” Kara says sullenly, and Lena can’t help but smile._

_“Why, Kara Zor-el, are you jealous?”_

_“No!” is Kara’s immediate response, but when Lena meets her eyes in the mirror, she looks sheepish. “A little? I know I shouldn’t be, but I can’t help it! I’m married to the hottest woman ever, and everyone always flirts with you at these things like I don’t even exist! I know you would never do anything, and that it isn’t my place to feel possessive, but . . . I like knowing that you’re just for me. And sometimes I just want to put a sticker on your forehead that says ‘mine’.”_

_Lena can’t help but laugh, but then an odd heat settles in her belly, and she turns to meet Kara’s gaze head on, briefly wondering if the blush on her cheeks is obvious._

_“It’s been awhile since I’ve ever seen you this jealous.”_

_“Oh baby.” Kara bites her lip, as if debating to tell Lena the whole truth. “I’m pretty much always jealous.” she finally says, and Lena feels a rush of heat between her legs._

_“I mean, you’re so hot, and everyone can see it, and you just command a room - everyone is always looking at you, wanting to be you, wanting to be WITH you. I’m not going to lie, it’s a bit of an adrenaline rush knowing you chose me.”_

_“How come you don’t say anything?”_

_Kara looks embarrassed, and her gaze flits to the window. Lena steps forward, taking Kara’s hands in her own and tugging them to her waist._

_“Kara, you can tell me.”_

_“Because you’re not mine!” Kara finally blurts, brow furrowing around the words. “I mean, you are, but not in that way. I don’t own you. And I certainly don’t have the right to be jealous of the way people look at you, just because I have abandonment issues doesn’t mean that I can possess you."_

_“Hmm.” Lena says thoughtfully, tilting her head._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Maybe I want you to act jealous sometimes. Not all the time, of course, but I wouldn’t mind everyone knowing just who I belong to.”_

_“Yeah?” The hint of a smirk teases at Kara’s lips._

_“No one’s ever wanted me like you.” She trails her fingers down the lapels of Kara’s suit jacket. “It’s sexy.”_

_“Yeah?” Kara is beginning to sound like a broken record, and Lena wonders briefly if her brain has short circuited._

_“You know I love it when you get dominant, daddy.”_

_If Kara’s cheeks weren’t red before . . ._

_“That’s - that’s for the bedroom.”_

_Lena’s heart stutters in her chest, nervous about her next words._

_“We could make an exception . . . “_

_“An exception?”_

_“Are you up for a little roleplay?”_

Which is exactly how she finds herself in this delicious situation - with Kara’s lustful eyes watching her every move. 

She can feel Kara’s eyes watching her as one of L-Corp’s investors spins her around the dance floor. He had stopped asking about the latest research developments, and was currently prying into her personal life. She was dodging him rather successfully, but it was getting harder, especially since she couldn’t exactly walk away in the middle of the song. 

A particularly long song.

She wishes desperately that Kara would do something, anything to ease her misery. 

“Excuse me, hope you don’t mind if I cut in.” 

Lena breathes a sigh of relief at the sound of Kara’s voice, even as her dance partner tenses. She’s afraid for a moment that he’s going to be impolite and deny Kara, but her wife doesn’t even wait for a response, slipping between them with the element of surprise. 

“I wasn’t done -“ 

“Oh, I think you were.” Kara uses her Supergirl voice and the man visibly pales as Kara whisks Lena away. 

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Lena laughs as Kara twirls her effortlessly.

“I’m sorry.” Kara immediately apologetic. “I just thought - I mean you looked uncomfortable -“

Lena places a finger on Kara’s lips, halting the babbling of words.

“Stop apologizing. That was incredibly sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“Stop second guessing yourself, daddy.”

Kara’s eyes visibly darken, and the hand on Lena’s waist tightens. 

"You know everyone has been staring at you all night. Talking about how hot you are, how powerful. I wonder what they would say if they knew the most powerful human in National City is a needy bottom who loves to get on her knees for me and begs to have my fingers inside of her?" 

How Kara manages to keep their dancing on track while whispering absolute filth into Lena's ear is a total mystery. As it is, Lena can barely manage to follow along, mind distracted and wetness pooling between her thighs. She's eternally grateful for Kara floating them effortlessly across the dance floor.

"Hmm," Kara continues, "I wonder what they would think if they knew how wet you're getting just listening to me talk about bending you over and taking what I want right in front of them?"

Before she can wonder exactly how Kara knows how wet she is, Kara leans forward lips brushing lightly against Lena's ear.

"You smell delicious, babygirl."

Lena shivers, and Kara tugs her closer.

“Do you have any speeches, or announcements, or other pressing matters to attend to in the next half hour or so?”

“No, I’m obligation free for the rest of the night.”

No sooner are the words out of her mouth than she feels Kara lift her almost imperceptibly, and the wind rushing through her hair. When Kara sets her down in front of the elevator bank and she looks around, confused.

“What is this?”

“It’s an elevator.” Kara grins cheekily as she presses the up button, and Lena swats her arm, wondering how Kara can merge so easily between dominating and teasing - making Lena love her even more.

“Yes, thank you, I see that. Where are we going?”

“The CEO’s office, I hear it has a great view.” another grin, and then Lena’s being tugged into the elevator. 

“We're ditching the party to go to my office? Why?”

The hand wrapped around her wrist tightens - too tight, and it brings the heat in Lena's stomach to a simmering boil. 

“Because unless you want me to fuck you in front of all of your party guests, I think we need to find a more private venue.”

As soon as the doors close, Kara presses her back into the wall, lips blazing a fiery trail down Lena’s neck and her fingers tracing up under skirt. 

“How long for us to reach the top floor?” 

“Twenty -“ Kara’s fingers reach her center, and she gasps. “Twenty-six point five seconds. Give-“ She groans, fingers clenching in Kara’s hair. “- or take a few milliseconds.”

“Plenty of time.”

Lena wants to argue; because no, that does not sound like plenty of time, especially for the way Kara is moving against her - circling her clit while the other hand palms her breast and wet lips draw delicious patterns on the sensitive skin of her neck. 

It’s too much, and not enough -

She needs _more_.

“Kar - “ it comes out in a choked sob that Kara interprets perfectly, fingers drifting lower until they slip inside her. 

“Mmm, babygirl, you’re so wet.” Kara breathes out against her skin, and Lena shivers. 

Usually Kara prefers to draw things out, but the impending deadline of the elevator stopping must influence her to move more quickly.

That and the fact that she’s always been a sucker for Lena moaning her name.

“Kara, please, please please -“ every coherent thought has left her brain, and her hips jerk against Kara’s fingers, her hands gripping tightly onto toned biceps.

She’s has no time to worry that her pleas fall on deaf ears, because Kara responds immediately - fingers practically vibrating as they thrust inside her, barely giving her any time to build up to orgasm before she’s tumbling over - collapsing against the wall, Kara’s weight against her the only thing holding her up as she licks a lazy trail up Lena’s neck.

“Mmm, not to brag; but I’m a little impressed that I managed to make you scream my name before the elevator stopped.”

“You never -“ she shivers as Kara’s lips hit a particularly sensitive spot. “You never hit the button.”

“The button? What button?” Kara pulls back, forehead crinkled in confusion, and Lena can’t help but laugh.

“The floor selection button. You never pushed it. We’re still on the ground floor.”

Kara’s jaw works and she turns to study the row of buttons.

“Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?"

"Do you honestly think I was going to interrupt you?"

Kara grins wickedly before slapping the button that will take them to Lena's penthouse office. 

"I hope you don't think I'm going to let you get away with that, I was really wanting to see if I could make you come within a time limit."

"Mmm, I can't get the stopwatch out whenever you want. But first, it's my turn." 

"I think you've forgotten who's in charge here." Kara looks surprisingly put together, despite her rumpled clothes and the lipstick smeared across her face and neck, and her voice has that authoritative tone to it that makes Lena's knees weak. She decides to change her approach.

"Please, let it be my turn?" She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and fixes Kara with her best pout. "I want to taste you."

Kara's eyes darken just as the elevator dings it's arrival and Lena find herself being pushed into the hall. Kara's lips once again find hers, and they slam into the hall wall hard enough that Lena knows that she's going to have to call a drywall contractor Monday morning. 

Kara's hands ensure that that's the last coherent thought she has as they pinball down the hallway towards Lena's office. Super strength snaps the lock, and they stumble backwards into the room, the lights of the city filtering in through the window the only illumination. 

Lena manages to steer them towards the desk, and Kara half sits on top of it as Lena trails open mouth kisses down her neck. 

It takes some doing, to unbutton Kara’s pants without detaching her lips, but she manages; shimmying the skinny tuxedo pants down Kara’s muscular thighs, quickly followed by lacy black boy shorts. Kara moves to switch their positions, but Lena stops her with a gentle hand on her chest, working her way down the buttons of her vest and crisp black shirt. She leaves the tie - dangling loosely between black lace covered breasts.

Kara leans backwards on her hands, and Lena allows herself a moment of admiration. 

Her wife is a vision in Armani, pants tangled around her heeled boots, bare legs open and waiting, and she can see the slickness between Kara’s thighs even from here. Her top layers are splayed open, trying to fall off her shoulders and leaving a window to perfect abs and heaving breasts, Lena’s own dark red lipstick trailing up her neck.

If there’s a sexier sight to be seen, Lena isn’t sure what it could possibly be.

“Like what you see?” Kara’s voice is teasing, and there’s a filthy smirk tracing across her lips. 

“You know when we went to the Louvre for our honeymoon?” She lifts an eyebrow and Kara nods. "This view is better.” 

She doesn’t wait to see if Kara blushes, instead dropping to her knees and kissing a slow trail up Kara’s knee. It doesn’t take long for Kara to start moaning, Lena licking the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

“Baby.”

Lena can’t help but smirk at the needy whine in Kara’s voice, and she sits back on her heels to stare innocently up at Kara.

“Yes?”

“Don’t stop, I need your mouth on me.”

“What happens if I stop? Are you going to punish me?” Lena knows she’s fishing, but she’s too turned on to care, desire and champagne buzzing through her system leaving no place for shame. Luckily, Kara takes the bait easily.

“Oh, you’re already in trouble from earlier, do I need to remind you who’s in charge again babygirl?”

Lena bites her lip and nods, relishing the way Kara’s eyes darken as she leans forward to grip the knot of hair secured at the base of Lena’s neck and drag her forward. 

“The more you tease me, the worse it’s going to be.”

Lena’s tempted to resist, to test her limits; but it’s only a matter of time before someone notices them missing downstairs, so she allows Kara to pull her forward until her face is at the apex of Kara’s thighs - breathing in the sweet, familiar scent of her wife’s arousal. Instead of futilely attempting to draw back, she leans forward, bracing her hands on the desk and brushing her lips against Kara’s outer folds. 

“That’s it -oh!” Kara gasps when Lena’s tongue darts out to lick it’s way in, swiping upwards from the center - gathering the wetness and swirling it around Kara’s clit.

This has always been Lena’s favorite part, watching Kara come undone beneath her - listening for the moans and whimpers that guide her on her journey to make Kara fall apart. The fingers in her hair tighten, and she lets them pull her closer until her face is buried in Kara’s sex, tongue slow and steady in it’s constant attack. After all these years, she knows exactly what Kara likes, but it doesn’t make any of this less enjoyable- the way she tenses and then immediately releases when Lena slips her tongue inside, the way she whimpers as Lena’s nose brushes her clit. Usually she would take her time, drawing the moans from Kara with care, but tonight she puts her experience to good use, hastening along the inevitable orgasm. 

It doesn’t hurt that the entire situation is devastatingly sexy - having sex in her office while a charity ball dances on in the ballroom below, formal wear half off and in danger of being damaged irreparably.

It kind of reminds her of their wedding.

She knows Kara isn’t going to last much longer, with the way her stomach is quivering and her hands are clenched - one in Lena’s hair and the other testing the indestructibleness of Lena’s desk. She slips one hand in between them, two fingers slipping easily into Kara’s wetness as she sucks gently on her clit. It sends Kara past the point of no return, walls clenching around Lena’s fingers.

“Lena, Lena, fuck!” Kara mutters when she doesn’t stop, intent on drawing out a second orgasm. “Fuck, baby, don’t stop, don’t st-“ the words cut off in an unintelligible moan that sends a warm sense of pride through Lena’s chest. 

Gently, knowing that Kara is still hypersensitive, she licks away the mess of Kara’s arousal, feeling the shivers of aftershocks coursing through her body. 

“Was that good?” She asks innocently, pulling her fingers into her mouth and swirling them around, moaning at the taste.

“Like you have to ask.” Kara quips, and if she was expecting any downtime, she doesn’t get it, because Kara is jumping to her feet and pulling Lena up in one smooth motion. There are soft hands on her neck and Kara cradles her face as she brings them together for a soft kiss. “Now bend over the desk so I can have my way with you.”

She tries unsuccessfully not to grin at the growl in Kara’s voice but she immediately does as she’s told - bracing her hands against the far edge of the desk and arching her back so that her ass is in the air. 

Lena can hear as Kara pulls her pants up and adjusts them, but a quick glance over her shoulder assures her that the top half of her suit remains open. 

She makes a mental note to get Kara to dress in suits more often.

She feels a whisper of breeze as the hem of her long skirt is lifted up to rest on her back, exposing her from the waist down. Soft hands start working their way up her calves and thighs to her hips, pulling her thong down her legs. She shivers as a kiss is pressed to each cheek and then each leg, following the path of her underwear. She lifts each leg as Kara prompts, stepping out of the garment and spreading her legs; but then there’s nothing for a moment until she feels Kara stand up. 

She can feel Kara’s eyes on her, studying her, as she makes her way around the desk to face Lena. 

A part of her wants to huff and demand that Kara finish what she started, but she revels in being on display like this. She may be the most powerful human in National City, but Kara has her right in the palm of her hand. 

She watches as Kara pulls out Lena’s laptop and opens it up, slim fingers flying on the keys, a wide grin spreading across her face. Before Lena can wonder what she’s done, she turns the screen around and Lena can see the security camera footage of the ball. 

“Do you see that?” Kara begins her walk around the desk, but Lena keeps her eyes trained on the footage. "The richest and most powerful people of National City and Metropolis are dancing and laughing - completely oblivious to the fact that their host has snuck away to be ravaged. What do you think they would say, if they had seen you on your knees for me? Hmm?”

There’s a moment of silence, and then there’s a loud smack against Lena’s ass. 

She hears it more than feels it, although it does send delicious tingles of pain radiating out.

She can’t stop the moan that slips past her lips. 

“Do you think that they would finally understand? That it would finally dawn on them that they can’t have you?”

Another smack, this time on the opposite cheek, and Lena resists the urge to grind back against Kara’s palm.

“Look at you. In a penthouse office while your guests party downstairs without you - half naked, legs spread, ready and waiting for me to fuck you senseless.”

Lena feels so incredibly dirty in that moment, but she can safely say that she doesn’t think she’s ever been more aroused. 

Kara’s fingers slip into her folds, spreading the wetness around in an almost teasing motion - denying Lena what she really wants.

“I wish they could see you now, so I could show them just how completely you are _mine_.” Kara thrusts inside of her on the last syllable, the three fingers too much but deliciously so, the stretch sending a shiver down her spine as she cries out.

“That’s right, babygirl. How does that feel?”

“So- so good.” Lena chokes out, Kara giving her no time to adjust before she begins thrusting harshly, fingers curling against her front wall.

“So good what?”

“So good, daddy.”

“Good girl.”

Kara’s free hand twists in her hair, sending loose tendrils into her face. Her back arches against the sharp tug, pushing her back against Kara’s fingers. It’s more drawn out like this, without any stimulation to her clit, but she knows better than to think Kara will leave her hanging.

Sure enough, no sooner has she adjusted to the burning in her scalp than she feel Kara’s thumb trace up through her wetness, coming to rest in between her ass cheeks, swirling Lena’s juices around the tight hole.

“Is this ok?” Kara’s voice is soft, and it amazes Lena once again how her wife is the perfect combination of tender and deadly - even in times like this.

She nods furiously, moaning at the tension the action causes against Kara’s hold on her hair. 

Kara’s thumb slips inside, working gently for a moment before thrusting in time with her fingers.

Lena can’t help but rut back against Kara’s hand, grinding helplessly. After a moment she can feel Kara’s fingers shifting, making room for her pinky finger that slips embarrassingly easy inside. 

She feels so completely full, and she groans at the sensation of Kara claiming her completely.

Lena tries let her head fall to her chest, but Kara doesn’t let her, pulling her back by her hair. 

“Mmm mmh, I want you to look out over the city, and all these people when you come. I want you to imagine that they can all see you like this - taking everything I’m giving you and begging me for more.”

Kara’s words send a flush of heat down her chest, straight to her core, and she can feel her entire body trembling.

“You’re so beautiful. So, so beautiful.” Kara’s lips brush her ear, and the fingers inside of her twist just right and -

Oh, oh god, she’s coming.

Blackness threatens at the edge of her vision as she cries out, Kara’s name on her lips. 

She doesn’t even realize that she’s collapsed until she notices Kara is holding her - arm wrapped around her chest; pulling her back into a firm, muscular body, gentle kisses pressing along her neck. Kara’s fingers are no longer inside of her, and she feels a delicious ache in their absence. 

After a long moment, when she finally catches her breath, Kara swoops her up and carries her with long strides to her office bathroom. They look a mess in the mirror; Kara like she’s halfway through a strip tease, and Lena like she’s just been thoroughly fucked - which isn’t a lie, but still not a proper party look.

It takes ten minutes to get their wardrobe and makeup situation straightened out and it will never look the same as it did at the start of the night, but it’s close enough that Lena declares them fit to head back downstairs. 

The party had been trying her nerves, but now she feels rejuvenated, glowing as she re-enters the ballroom on Kara’s arm. Kara too, stands straighter, and she releases Lena only to immediately dip into a stately bow, offering a hand and a dance. Lena agrees with a laugh and lets herself be tugged out onto the dance floor, her still trembling legs grateful for the slow tempo of the song. 

She’s only just managed to clear her mind of filthy thoughts when Kara bends down, warm breath ghosting her ear. 

“You think anyone in here suspects I have your thong in my pocket?"


	5. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was like based off several prompts, the most prominent being that we get to see Kara blow out her powers and Lena take charge! Hope you guys enjoy!!

Lena marches past the DEO security, heels clacking against the concrete floor as she storms towards the medbay. When she reaches it, she waits impatiently for the glass door to slide open before dropping her purse on the floor and crossing her arms.

“Lee, I’m fine, I pro-“ Kara starts, but Lena ignores the superhero on the exam table, and instead focuses her attention on Alex.

“Did she blow out her powers again?”

“According to my scans and calculations, it’s bad this time - it could be a week before her powers are back.” Alex punctuates the statement with a glare in her sister's direction and Lena joins her.

“A week?!”

“Lee, I had to! That - that beast was threatening the safety of National City! I had to do something!”

“I watched the footage, Kara. He was nowhere near any living thing, you were in the middle of the desert! And Alex’s team was two minutes away! There was no reason for you to use your heat vision that much!”

“Lena, come on, I couldn’t just-“

“She’s right Kara, you could have waited.” Alex chimes in, and Lena grins wickedly at her best friend’s words. “I was on my way, and no one was in danger. We could have easily contained the hostile without you blowing out your powers.”

Kara looks almost betrayed that Alex isn’t siding with her, but Lena feels validated. She knows that Kara will do anything to save people, will even risk her life if the situation calls for it, but to do so when no one is in danger? 

That’s where Lena draws the line.

“Alex.” Kara whines. "I understand why Lena is upset, but you-“

“I what? Don’t want to lose my sister because she insists on being a self-sacrificing hero?” Alex’s face is grim and taut. 

“That’s not fair.” Kara pouts, and Lena almost caves. 

“Kara, what if we start a family? Are our children going to have to worry about their mother rushing off into danger unnecessarily?” Lena knows it’s a low blow, because they have been talking of adopting lately, but she feels it’s warranted. “And what about me? Am I just supposed to be the stoic widow?”

Kara looks momentarily as if she wants to fight back but eventually, her shoulders sag in defeat before she drops of the edge of the table and shuffles over to wrap Lena in a hug. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have insisted on finishing the fight alone.” Kara mumbles into her hair.

“And?” Lena prompts.

“I should be more careful, because there are people out there that count on me to come back in one piece.” She recites the words like a mantra - one that Lena wishes she would take to heart more often. 

“I’m assuming you’ll be able to make it work without her for a few days, especially considering her condition?” Lena looks over Kara’s shoulder at Alex, who nods in affirmation. 

“J’onn is going to take over on Supergirl duty until she’s better. Her main priority is to get her powers back. From a tactical standpoint, she’s a liability.”

“Good.” Lena states firmly. “You won’t mind if we go on vacation then?”

“Vacation?!” Kara begins to fight Lena’s embrace. “I’m fine! I can still help!”

Lena easily grabs her wife in a headlock and Kara squirms fruitlessly.

“Really? Because it doesn’t seem like you can help much.” she teases and Kara groans, eventually giving up her struggle.

“That’s not fair!”

“Really? Because I don’t think it’s fair when my wife puts her life in danger for no reason!”

“My life wasn’t in danger!” 

“Are you sure about that?” Alex drawls. “I’m pretty sure if Lena can get you in a headlock then you’re not going to be effective against whatever alien force tries to attack us.”

“But-“

“No buts!” Lena interrupts. “We’re going on a vacation!”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Kara squeaks out.

“It’s a great idea.” Alex insists. “You guys haven’t been on vacation since your honeymoon, and it’s not like you’re going to be any help here!”

“But Snapper -“

“Snapper will have to deal with the fact that you have an obscene amount of sick leave.” Lena says firmly before releasing Kara. 

“But-“

“No buts, Kara.” Alex says firmly.

“I feel so attacked right now.” Kara crosses her arms in a pout but Lena only laughs.

“Oh, poor you, having to take a vacation. Life is so hard.” She reaches up and tugs her wife’s head down so she can place a kiss on the crease in her forehead. “Come on, the dogs are in the car. We’ll drop them off at the beach house and then go shopping.”

Kara narrows her eyes.

“Shopping for what?”

“Clothes - do you think I’m stopping to pack? Oh, and I’m having the pantry stocked as we speak.”

“Lee, don’t you think you’re being a little . . .”

“Extra? Yes, I am. But I don’t really care because my wife almost died today.” She picks up her purse and gives Alex a quick hug before turning to the door.

“I didn’t almost die!!” There’s a huff in Kara’s words that brings a smirk to Lena’s face.

“She’s right, Kar, you kinda almost died.”

“Alex! You’re not being helpful!”

Lena can’t help but laugh as she drags Kara towards the exit. 

“Go change, you need to look less ‘powerless superhero’ and more ‘reporter with a cold’.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

The drive to the coast is a short one, Lena had insisted on driving them herself; because if she’s being honest she does love to drive - even if she doesn’t get a chance to do it much. Kara pouts for the first ten minutes until a NSYNC song comes across the playlist, because really; who can be upset while singing along to ‘Bye, Bye, Bye’ with the windows down and the ocean breeze in their hair?

Lena can feel the stress melt away as they get closer to the beach house, and while she isn’t glad that Kara put her life at risk, she is glad for a break. They’ve been pressing themselves entirely too hard lately, and it felt insanely freeing to leave all of her electronics at home and the care of her company in Jess’ capable hands. 

When they pull up in front of the Spanish style mansion, she feels the last of the stress seep out of her body and into the salty air.

“Here we are, our home away from home!” she declares, sliding the car into park and passing one of the dog leashes to Kara.

“I want you to know that I still think this is overkill.”

“Well I’m still a little upset about you being reckless.”

There’s a long pause before Kara sighs.

“That’s fair.”

“So we can both continue to fight it, or we can appreciate the fact that we have a billion dollar beach front view with no one to interrupt us for the next few days.”

Kara studies the mansion in front of them thoughtfully.

“I suppose it would be a waste to stay upset when we have all this time together.”

“See, I’m glad you see it my way!” She grins wickedly, but Kara only rolls her eyes before leaning over the console to peck Lena’s lips.  
“Let’s get the dogs inside, so we can take care of the shopping and get some food.” 

It’s surprisingly easy to get the dogs out of the back of the SUV and into the house, and as soon as they’re off they’re leashes they take off at gallop to explore the sprawling mansion.

“Are you sure we can’t skip the shopping?” Kara pleads, gazing longingly out the window overlooking the ocean.

“I mean we can, but we wouldn’t have any clothes to wear.”

“Don’t make it sound so appealing, Mrs. Zor-el.” Kara turns on her, and the look in her eyes is almost enough to have Lena forget the shopping. 

Almost. 

“Now, now, Darling. It will be worth it, I promise.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The bulk of the shopping goes quickly - a few extra pairs of sweatpants and some new bikini tops to supplement what was left at the beach house from last time.

Because Lena lied, they do have clothes there - more than enough to get them through a few days; but she has ulterior motives. 

Ones that become evident when they step into a high end lingerie store on the strip.

“May I help you ladies with something?” The salesgirl is instantly in front of them, bright smile on her face.

“Actually, If my wife and I could each get a dressing room that would be perfect.”

“Certainly! My name is Ashley if you need anything at all!”

“Lena.” 

“Kara.” Kara looks a little overwhelmed at the whole prospect and Lena isn’t sure if it’s the modesty issue or the money issue. 

Though really, after all these years, Kara should be more comfortable with both.

“Great! I’ll get you two started! Is there anything in particular you’d like me to set aside for you? Or do you need some time to browse?” Ashley begins leading them back towards the dressing rooms. 

“Actually, I was looking through your fall collection and I saw some lovely sets that I’d like to try.”

“Of course! I’ll just get your measurements and pull you some options!"

The next hour is a blur of lace and silk, and she doesn’t see much at all of Kara, except briefly, in passing. She’s trying to keep a little bit of mystery about her purchases, (there’s something to be said for the element of surprise when it comes to lingerie), so she doesn’t put much thought into what Kara may or may not be buying. Although, judging by the bag in Kara’s hand and the remnants of the blush still staining her cheeks, she must have found _something_.

“Are you ready?” She asks, while sliding her credit card to Ashley.

“Yep!” Kara squeaks. “I went ahead and checked out since it looked like we were keeping things a, uh, surprise.”

Lena can’t help but smirk at Kara’s awkwardness - strikingly opposite from her actual bedroom persona.

“Alright Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, if you could just sign here, we’ll be all set!”

Lena signs an elegant script before taking her bags and murmuring her thanks. Brushing past Kara who holds the door for her, she winks. 

“Still upset I made you come shopping?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

They stop for takeout on the way home - not as much as usual, but still entirely too much for two humans - and by the time they get changed and settled, Lena can feel her mouth watering. 

“Oh, Rao, I forgot how delicious their bread is! I mean it’s just bread, it shouldn’t taste this good!” Kara’s moan is sinful, and Lena almost forfeits her appetite for another kind of hunger. 

Almost.

Because the bread _is_ delicious, but the fettuccine is _to die for_ , and they have all night. 

Or they should, but by the time the plates are cleared, Kara’s eyelids are drooping and Lena is in danger of nodding off. 

Her plans can wait until tomorrow. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day dawns beautiful and clear, and Kara’s surprise of breakfast in bed doesn’t get any farther than breakfast; because the dogs are clamoring to get out. 

It’s okay though, because Kara in a bikini is a sight that Lena will never get used to. She looks up from her beach chair to see her wide running through the surf with Mac, and she's unsure which of them is making more of a splash. She's only slightly worried that Kara will forget about lack of powers and get injured, but Mac seems to sense her weekend state and goes easy on her. Daisy, on the other hand, is more than content to sit in the shade with Lena. 

It’s nice. 

Domestic. 

Peaceful. 

So peaceful, in fact, that she nods off, only to be awoken an unknown amount of time later by cold water dripping onto her back. 

She twists upwards to find Kara standing over her, mischievous grin on her face.

“What are you doing? You’re getting me all wet!”

“Oh am I? Well you’re about to get a lot more wet if I have anything to do with it.” Kara warns, bending to scoop Lena up into her arms bridal style. Even without her powers, she has no issue, and she quickly dips her head to catch Lena’s lips in a kiss.

Maybe she should have seen it coming, but she's too preoccupied with the feeling of Kara’s arms around her, with the way Kara’s tongue licks into her mouth to notice until it’s too late.

As soon as the waves splashes into her, she squeals and jerks away from Kara, which only serves to be a disastrous as she underestimates Kara’s ability to hold onto her and she ends up sprawling face first into the ocean. 

Kara laughs, but her hands tug Lena upwards, holding her steady until her feet find purchase on the ocean floor.

“You ass!” Lena splutters, hand smacking wetly on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, babe. You just looked so hot up there, I thought you might need to cool off!” 

“You could have warned me you were going to dump me into the ocean.”

“I dunno, this was pretty funny!”

“You’re impossible, sometimes.”

“Am I?” 

Lena wants to respond with something smart, but she can’t quite find the words. Kara has slowly backed them out into the ocean until only their heads and shoulders are exposed, and her fingers are tracing tantalizing patterns into Lena’s skin.

“You can be, yes.” 

“Well, let me make it up to you then.” Kara’s hands tug her upwards, and she uses the buoyancy of the ocean to wrap her legs around Kara’s waist. 

It isn’t long before Kara’s lips collide with hers again, and she loses herself in the kiss even more quickly this time, the rhythm of the ocean lending itself to her seduction.

There’s a near unbearable heat between her legs, one that Kara does nothing to satisfy, and she finds herself rocking her center into Kara’s abs, desperate for any kind of friction. Kara grins against her lips.

“Someone’s a little eager.”

She can feel the whine at the back of her throat, the desperate plea of, _'Take me, daddy, please, anything you want.’_ that she knows will set Kara over the edge - that will instantly cure her problem of ‘desperately needs to be fucked.’ 

But she’s reminded of her plan, and she holds back, choosing instead to shimmy down until her feet are under her once again. 

“Maybe,” she bites her lip, "we should shower first.”

Confusion clouds Kara’s eyes.

“I thought you didn’t like shower sex?”

“Oh we’ll be showering separately, the sex will come after.”

Despite the compromising situation they were in only moments ago, Kara blushes. 

“Ohhh.”

“Oh is right, now come on Supergirl.”

If she was expecting Kara to balk at the sudden shift of power between them, she’s disappointed, because the hero tugs her towards the shore without another word.

This is going to be fun.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The hot water heater at the beach house is entirely too efficient, and Lena takes full advantage of it. She pampers every inch of her body until she feels like she’s spent a day at the spa and her skin is glowing. The sun has set by the time she gets out, and she lights a few of the candles around the bathroom to set the mood. Her hair is dried and styled into loose curls, and her makeup is meticulously applied - featuring an extra dark shade of red lipstick that she thinks will look especially tantalizing on Kara’s tan skin. 

There’s a soft knock at the door and a short pause before she can hear Kara’s quiet inquiry. 

“So the dogs are up, and I’m, um, dressed. Is there anything you need me to prep out here while you finish?”

She feels a flutter at Kara’s anxious tone, at the thought that she still gets so worked up to make sure that everything is perfect.

It’s endearing. 

“Can you light the candles?”

“Sure!” Kara agrees readily, and Lena calls out before she can leave to complete her task.

“Oh, and Kara?”

“Yes?”

“There’s a little something in the top of the closet if you want to slip it on.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Kara agrees teasingly, and Lena can’t help smirk.

If only she knew.

Next up in her prep, comes the lingerie that she’d picked out especially for this occasion the day before. It’s red silk covered in black lace and it looks even better in the dim candlelight of the bathroom than it did in the store. Of course, Lena knows that she doesn’t need it, that Kara will find her just as appealing without it. But it’s nice sometimes, to go all out like this. 

She finishes the look with a fluffy white bathrobe and a pair of Louboutins, the black and red heel cinching the final knot in her color scheme. 

“Are you ready?” She calls out tentatively from the doorway, anticipation buzzing in her chest.

Luckily, Kara must feel the same because she answers swiftly. 

“Whenever you are.”

Lena tries not to strut on her way to the bed, but it’s hard to avoid, especially with the way that Kara’s eyes darken when they catch sight of her. 

Her wife is propped up in the king sized bed, blue lace barely concealing her soft skin. It makes Lena’s mouth water as her eyes travel down, drinking in the sight. She pauses at Kara’s waist, grinning when she sees that Kara has followed her request and there’s a thick purple dildo protruding from her crotchless panties. 

Obviously they had some of the same ideas when shopping for lingerie. 

Playing with the tie of her robe, she pauses for a long moment before snapping it open and letting it drop to the floor. She can almost hear the gasp that catches in Kara’s throat. 

It’s extremely satisfying. 

“Wow.”

“You like?” She bites her lip, fishing for the compliment.

“Baby,” Kara breathes, “You look stunning.”

“Mmm, you don’t looks so bad yourself.”

“Yeah?” It’s Kara who’s fishing now, and Lena rises to the bait. 

“Oh, yeah. So hot.” She crawls onto the bed, trailing her hands up the smooth skin of Kara’s legs. She pauses briefly to trace her fingertips along the purple appendage, reveling in the way Kara’s abs clench. 

She continues upwards, brushing along Kara’s sides and neck until her hands tangle in blonde curls. Gently, she tugs Kara’s head back and her lips descend only to stop millimeters away from contact.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Do you remember your safe word?”

Kara’s grin widens.

“Pepperoni.”

“Good.”

In a flash of movement that wouldn’t be possible if Kara still had her powers; she pulls a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from where they where hidden under the mattress and captures one of Kara’s wrists before passing it behind the headboard and then clasping the other cuff on Kara’s remaining wrist. 

“What?” Kara blinks up confusedly and Lena grins.

“I think I’m going to be in charge tonight if that’s okay?”

“That’s umm . . .” Kara’s eyes dart from the cuffs to Lena’s eyes before trailing down and lingering on her cleavage. “That’s really hot.”

“My eyes are up here.” 

“Sorry!” Kara stutters out and Lena looks at her worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

“Way better than okay. How have we never done this before?”

“I don’t know, but I plan on taking full advantage.”

Kara shivers beneath her, and Lena bends down again; this time allowing their lips to meet in a heated kiss. 

It doesn’t take long for the ache from before to reemerge; she’s been teased for so long and she wants Kara so badly. 

She forces herself to pull back and meet Kara’s glazed eyes.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I want you to fuck me.” Kara growls, and Lena feels another surge of wetness.

Grinning, she reaches for the bottle of lube in the bedside table and runs a healthy stream down the dildo. When her hand clenches around it to spread it on, Kara’s hips jerk upwards.

“Baby, please.”

Lena flashes another wicked grin before flicking on the vibrator, capturing Kara’s resulting moan with her mouth. 

“Please, baby.” Kara repeats, and Lena has mercy on her begging, shimmying up Kara’s torso until she’s straddling her hips, the dildo pulsing at her entrance. 

She can feel the moment before Kara’s hip jerk upwards, and she puts a hand on her chest to stop it. 

“Uh-uh, I’m in charge tonight, remember?”

“Lee,” Kara whimpers, her bottom teeth tugged tightly between her teeth. “Please?”

And she just looks so fucking gorgeous, with her hair already tousled, and her muscular arms straining against the headboard, her perfect breast heaving beneath their lace constraints. 

So . . . so. . .

Fuckable.

Lena takes pity on her then, slowly lowering herself down until she feels the head of the dildo press past her entrance and glide along her walls. The look on Kara’s face is pure rapture, and Lena wishes she had her camera so that she could lock it away forever. 

It isn’t long before her own pleasure overtakes her though, and her head drops to cradle in the crook of Kara’s neck. Steadily, she raises herself up until the dildo is barely inside before sliding back down again, taking pride in the way Kara shudders beneath her.

She finds a rhythm quickly, and she needs . . . more, so she tilts her head until her lips are against Kara’s neck. It starts out as a kiss that morphs into a bite, and then it’s lots of little bites that get sharper and sharper as Kara’s moans get louder and louder. She can see an angry column of red rising up in her wake and the knowledge that it isn’t all lipstick and some of it is more permanent excites her to no end. 

In searching for Kara’s pleasure, she’s forgotten her own; but it’s there, slamming into her when she least expects it. 

“Oh, Kara, I’m so close.”

“Touch yourself for me, baby.”

And she may be the one in charge tonight, but Kara talking dirty to her will never get old, so she does as she’s told, one hand slipping down to her clit and the other to Kara’s chest - first pushing herself up so that she can get a better angle, and then teasing at Kara’s nipple through the soft lace. 

Something lights a fire in Kara’s eyes; either Lena’s stimulation to her nipple, or the change of position, she isn’t sure; but she can see how close the other woman is to orgasm without even having to ask. 

“I’m going to cum.” Kara states breathlessly anyway, and Lena smiles.

“Cum, baby, don’t hold back.”

“I don’t want to come without you.” She whimpers, and Lena’s hand speeds up between her legs. 

She’s so close that her vision begins to blur at the edges, and she rides faster, thighs aching with the effort; but she doesn’t care, wildly chasing the relief that is so close. 

“Look at me, Kara.” 

Kara’s eyes flash open at that, and they’re a midnight blue, so much so that Lena swears she can see the stars. That’s all it takes to send her spiraling over the edge with abandon, and Kara quickly hurdles after her, hips jerking with every wave. 

When the last tremors have finished, she finally collapses onto Kara, their bodies sticky with sweat, still joined in the most intimate of ways. 

Kara groans as she shifts to the side, stretching for the handcuff key that’s tucked into the bedside drawer. 

“Sorry.” she winces, and turns off the vibrator before rising off of it, legs shaking and nearly useless in their post-orgasmic state. 

“’Sokay.” Kara promises, and as soon as the cuffs are off she reaches up to tug Lena down beside her. 

The warmth and bliss threaten to overtake her, but a thought needles at the back of her mind.

“Kar, if we go to sleep like this then we’re going to wake up all sticky.”

“Sounds like future Kara and Lena’s problem if you ask me.”

A smirk threatens at the edge of Kara’s lips, but instead of arguing, Lena pulls the covers up around them. 

Future problem indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is hard, let me know what you think!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


	6. Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here you have your standard multi prompt fill - you've got your newlywed sex, your drunk sex, your needy Lena, your protective top Kara, and a healthy dose of kink (anal play and a little bit of light choking - not to mention a little exhibitionism), sprinkled in for good measure! Oh and there's quite a bit of fluff in there too! side note: if you don't know what ben wa balls are, you should look them up. Oh AND the whole thing is pure filth, so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides*

Lena has to practically jog to keep up with Kara, who’s skipping? Floating? Some mixture of the two, she decides, towards their usual bar table. 

Alex and Maggie are already there, sitting across from each other, leaning into a conversation that’s probably about work and thus a direct violation of the their ‘no work talk on super friend’s night’; but Lena can’t bring herself to care.

“Everyone,” Kara begins excitedly, “ Let me introduce you to my wife, Lena Luth-“

“Kara, we all know who Lens is, I really don’t think we need an introduction.”

“Aleeexx!” Kara whines. “Just let me have this, please.”

“Oh come on, let her have it.” Maggie joins in and Alex rolls her eyes.

“Fine.”

“This is my wife,” Kara continues as if there’s been no interruption at all, hands coming up in a ‘Vanna White’ gesture to frame Lena who offers a small curtsy. “Lena Luthor- _Danvers_.” She glares pointedly at Alex. 

“Or Lena Zor-El, but we can’t exactly file the paperwork for that one.” Lena grins, taking the seat next to Alex. 

“Ah, paperwork.” Maggie groans. “So is everything official now?” 

“Everything’s official! It’s even on my license! See! See!” Kara digs for her wallet before thrusting the card in Alex’s face.

It’s so close that the lines of writing are blurry, and Alex pushes her hands back so she can focus on the words.

“Kara Luthor-Danvers.”

“That’s me!” Kara beams excitedly. “I’m a Luthor now!”

Maggie offers a high five, one that Kara enthusiastically returns.

“I can’t believe you’re so excited about this.” Alex monotones.

“Oh, come on, babe, you know you were excited when I changed my last name!” Maggie shushes. “Besides, they just got back from their honeymoon, give ‘em a break!”

Alex latches on to the topic change.

“How was Paris by the way?”

“Paris was fabulous!” Kara’s eyes light up comically and Lena laughs.

“I think she caused a boom in Parisian bakeries. She ate so many pastries and baguettes that I was afraid even she would get sick!”

“What? I can’t help it that they have such good bread! Besides, you know the Louvre was my favorite part.”

Kara winks, and Lena can feel the blush that rises on her cheek. 

“Oh god, no, please I don’t want to hear about that.” Alex clamps her hands over her ears and Lena laughs.

“Shots! Please!” Maggie calls out to M’gann.

“What? I didn’t even say anything!” Kara protests.

“It was implied.” Alex huffs. “And I do not want to think about that. It’s bad enough I’ve had to read all the filthy comments on your instagram from you two traipsing all over Paris. I mean why does everyone have to refer to you as ‘daddy’ anyway.”

Lena chokes on air, and three sets of eyes turn to stare at her. 

“Sorry, peanut husk!” She clears her throat. “Went down the wrong way! Actually did you know that people who are allergic to peanuts are actually allergic to the little husk part not the nut part!” 

Silence overtakes the table, and she clears her throat again before rambling on.

“So you know . . . fun fact.”

Maggie nods thoughtfully. 

“My cousin is allergic to peanuts.”

“See,” Lena gestures a hand towards the detective, grateful for the distraction. “it’s a big problem, dangerous allergy.”

Alex looks confused, but thankfully M’gann shows that moment to appear with a tray of shot glasses. 

“Rangardian rum for you -“ she passes a glass to Kara. “- and Irish whiskey for everyone else!”

A murmur of ‘Thank you.” rounds the table as the shots are passed around and M’gann leaves them with a warm smile and a -

“Welcome back to the city, guys!”

“Cheers to that!” Alex raises her glass and the others follow, glasses clinking before they toss back the liquor.

* - - - - - 

At first, Alex doesn’t let it bother her.

Her sister and her - best friend? sister-in-law? - have always been . . . gross. 

Like, Alex isn’t a prude, but really - the constant PDA, and the constant eye-fucking, and the eskimo kisses, and the ‘babes’, and the ‘darlings’, and the ‘loves’ . . . 

It had gotten old about three months after Kara and Lena started dating. 

But then, halfway through a game of pool, she turns to see Lena straddling Kara’s lap, and the two of them look like a pair of teenagers making out in the back of a car on a secluded mountain road.

Only, the bar isn’t secluded, and Alex can see them plain as day, even if they are tucked into a back corner booth.

“What the hell?” She mutters, casting a long glare at the pair before lining up and subsequently missing her shot.

“Oh, come on. Give them a break.” Maggie’s hands settle on her waist and she feels her ire ease away. 

Just a little. 

“Remember what we were like right after we got married?”

“We didn’t have sex in the middle of the bar!”

“Are you forgetting about the bathroom?” Maggie’s whisper tickles her ear. “Or the taxi ride home? Or the kitchen-“

“Okay, okay, point taken; we were horny little rabbits! But that doesn’t mean I want to watch my sister and my best friend get it on in the middle of the bar!"

Alex sighs as if resigning herself to the fact. 

“How long it going to be like this?” She finally asks.

“What you mean how long before they get their fill and quit making out every chance they get? Or how long until they start taking each other’s clothes off? Because on the second I think we’re looking at under a minute.”

“Son of a-“ Muttering under her breath, Alex marches over to where Kara’s hand is halfway under Lena’s shirt. 

Aiming carefully, she brings the handle of her pool cue to smack the top of Kara’s head - gently enough to ensure that the stick won’t break but hard enough to get Kara’s attention.

“Yeeoow!” 

The response is instantaneous, Kara almost tossing Lena in the floor as she jerks away.

“Oh please, that didn’t even hurt, I’m surprised you even felt it.”

Kara’s hand rubs at her head and aims her best pout in Alex’s direction.

“Fine, I’m sorry I hit you in the head, but maybe should stop making out with Lena in the middle of the bar.”

“Mmm, she’s probably right, love.” Lena agrees, shuffling back to her seat. “We’ve probably scarred everyone here enough for tonight.”

Alex narrows her eyes at her sister-in-law, because on one hand she looks fine, but on the other hand she looks . . . wobbly.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Lena demands, and Alex snorts.

“Are you drunk?”

“I’m not drunk, you’re drunk!”

Laughing, Alex finally looks at the number of shot glasses on the table. 

“Where did these even come from?”

“We got thirsty!” Kara pouts. “And people kept buying us celebratory drinks!”

“It would have been rude not to take them!” Lena adds.

“Right . . . “ Alex nods. “So how long til you two pass out?”

“Pfft, I’ll have you know that I have not passed out in a bar since junior year of undergrad.” Lena looks appalled that Alex would even suggest such a thing and Alex can’t help but laugh again.

“Alright, well how long until you two get horny drunk enough to try and bone each other in public?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara says indignantly.

“You have lipstick on your neck.” Alex keeps her voice matter-of-fact. “And your hand is still under Lena’s shirt.”

“Oh, well-“

“Look, just go home, please. Before I’m forced to see something I really don’t want to see.”

“Are you sure-“

“Positive. I love you both and I want to hear all about your trip, but I think it’s best if we just catch up later. After you two get all -“ She gestures between the two of them - “ _this_ out of your system.”

Kara looks like she wants to protest, but Lena is already pulling her up from the booth. 

“I’ll call you early next week, we can set up a lunch!” Her sister-in-law promises. “And tell M’Gann to put tonight on my tab, so you guys have fun!”

And Alex wants to respond, to say ‘thank you’ or ‘see you later’, but they’re already gone; Lena pulling a stumbling Kara after her through the door. 

She’s still staring after them when Maggie comes up behind her.

“Did I hear Luthor say tonight is on her tab?”

* - - - - - - - - - -

They barely make it into the back of the car before Kara loses it.

“Oh my Rao, I can’t believe that actually worked!” 

Lena watches as her wife laughs gleefully.

“I mean I thought I would at least feel bad for trying to cut out early, but she literally kicked us out of the bar!”

“I told you.” Lena’s smile is smug. “I mean I love Alex, don’t get me wrong, but we have to be back at work on Monday, and I really want this last weekend with my new wife.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

“What?” She looks over to see Kara with her glasses crooked, face lit up by the streetlights. 

“You calling me your wife.”

“It does have a nice ring to it.” 

The car is silent for a moment before Kara speaks again.

“Only one problem with your evil plan back there Mrs. Zor-EL.”

“What’s that?”

“We really did have all those shots.”

“Mhmm.” Lena agrees, already feeling the warmth of her buzz setting in.

“And I am a very horny drunk.”

“Ooh, is that a threat or a promise?” Lena can’t resist teasing, enjoying the predatory glint that’s caught Kara’s eye.

“Depends, are you going to be a good girl?”

And there it is, that dominant switch that Lena loves to set flickering in Kara’s brain. 

“I don’t know, are you going to punish me if I’m not?”

Kara’s chuckle is dark as her hand traces up Lena’s thigh but there’s an honest question in her eyes as she meets Lena’s gaze. 

“Do you want to be punished?”

“By you, Supergirl?” 

Kara nods. 

“Always.”

* - - - - - - - - - - 

By the time the car pulls up in front of their building, the shots have fully set in. It’s a good thing Lena’s plan worked and Alex sent them home, because she’s pretty sure they would definitely be struggling to keep their clothes on at the bar; especially with the way Kara’s pupils are dilated and the way Lena’s skin is itching to be touched. 

As it is, they barely make it into the elevator - after giggling past the security guard at the door - before they attack each other. 

They live on the penthouse floor, and the elevator is going up, so the chances of it stopping and someone getting on with them is slim to none. Still, the idea of the elevator doors opening to someone on the other side - someone who would be able to see both their faces smudged with Lena’s lipstick and Kara’s glasses skewed sideways with her hand under Lena’s bra - well, it makes Lena’s heart race just a little bit faster, ignites the fire in her belly just a little bit hotter. 

Fortunately for their privacy, the elevator climbs to the top floor without incident, and Lena is ever grateful for the biometric locks she had installed on the door; because she doesn’t think she could find keys at this point even if she were stone cold sober. 

Kara’s lips trace a wet trail up and down her neck as Lena places her hand over the scanner. It lights up green just as Kara’s fingers find her nipple, and Lena fumbles the door handle.

“Kar-“ She groans out desperately. 

Somehow Kara manages to open the door just before it re-locks itself, pushing Lena inside. 

“Strip and get on the bed.”

Lena doesn’t respond, turning instead to stare slack-jawed at Kara’s beautiful face.

She jumps when Kara’s hand reaches around and swats her on the ass.

“Lee, bed. I don’t want to be responsible for putting another hole in the wall.”

“I can always buy a new wall.” She bites her lip suggestively.

“Lee, please, I don’t want to worry about hurting you, and I really can’t wait to get my hands on you."

She can’t resist that logic, so she takes off towards the bedroom, Kara getting in one last smack on her ass as she sprints tipsily down the hall. 

As soon as she reaches the bedroom, she turns on the red sunlamps and starts stripping, all too eager to do as Kara’s asked.

She’s just settled against the headboard when Kara enters, buttons half undone on her shirt and glasses discarded somewhere along the way. Lena catches her breath at the sight of tanned abs bathed in red sunlight, quivering at the sight of Kara stalking towards her as she slowly strips down.

“See, was that so hard?”

Lena shakes her head, biting her lip.

“Now I can fuck you as hard as I want and I don’t have to worry about breaking anything.”

“You wouldn’t break me.” 

“No baby, never you.” Kara promises, and Lena smiles, because having an all powerful being treat you like you’re a prized possession made of glass?

It’s kind of a turn-on.

She hisses as Kara’s warm body settles over hers and Kara frowns, drawing the blanket up around them.

“Cold?”

She nods and Kara snuggles closer, warm breath drifting over her skin.

“Better?”

She nods again, and Kara’s mouth falls lower, teasing at the skin of her breast before settling over her a nipple.

“Fuck.” She breathes out and Kara immediately shifts her hips, bringing Lena’s thigh between her legs as her warm fingers dance down Lena’s abdomen 

She almost comes when Kara brushes her clit, and her hands come up to snag a death grip in blond locks. 

“Fuck.” She mutters again, and Kara’s mouth releases her nipple as the fingers drift lower, teasing her entrance.

“Someone’s a little worked up.” Kara smirks and Lena wants to get rid of that teasing glint in her eyes, but even more so she just wants Kara to . . . well, fuck her.

“Please, Kar.” She whimpers and Kara’s wet heat grinds against her thigh.

“Please what, babygirl?”

“Don’t tease me, I need you.”

“You need me? Where? Here?” Two fingers slip inside and Lena groans head tossed back against the pillow.

“Yes, yes, please.”

“You want more?” 

A third finger stretches her walls and she nods furiously, one hand dropping to Kara’s hips - urging her on as she glides against her thigh.

“You’re so wet baby.” Kara murmurs against her ear.

And it’s times like these when Lena’s deepest dirtiest thoughts come to light, because when they’re like this, she can’t NOT tell Kara what she’s thinking.

It’s a blessing and a curse she thinks.

“Can I tell you something?”

Lena immediately regrets the way her voice shakes, because Kara’s concern cause her hands to freeze their movement, and Lena desperately needs them to keep moving. 

“Anything, what is it?” And there’s so much love in Kara’s eyes that if it were possible to orgasm from looks alone, Lena’s pretty sure she’d be on round three about now. 

“It’s kind of . . .” She whimpers as Kara’s fingers twitch inside her. “. . .kinky.”

Kara’s grin turns devilish, and Lena isn’t sure if its the whiskey or the haze of impending orgasm, but she feels lightheaded. 

“Oh, babygirl, you aren’t getting shy on me are you? Seems a little late for that.” Kara's grin widens, fingers stretching to caress right . . . there, and Lena doesn’t even try to hold back her moan of appreciation. 

“It’s just -“ She momentarily loses her train of thought as Kara’s hand picks back up on its rhythm. “We’ve never done anything quite -“ she shudders, her entire body convulsing as her nerve endings light on fire. “like that.”

“What do you need baby?” Kara’s whisper is against her ear and teeth graze her earlobe. “Whatever it is, I’ll take care of you.”

Lena almost melts at the meaning behind the words, grinding herself down on Kara’s palm as she searches for the ability to voice what she wants. 

“I want to be yours.” She sobs, the pleasure almost overtaking her.

“You are,” Kara whispers, “You’re mine.” 

“No, but - I am, here. But -“

“But what?”

“But I want to be yours out there too.”

“Just tell me what you want baby.”

“I want to you to use the ben wa balls on me.”

“Now?” Kara asks, fingers already shifting to pull out of her. 

“No, no, Monday . . . at work.”

There’s silence for a moment, and then Kara’s fingers resume their brutal pace. 

“Fuck, baby. You want to wear those all day? At work? While you go to board meetings and press conferences? You want to think about me fucking you the whole day?”

“Yes.” Lena chokes out. 

“That’s so hot. Are you going to touch yourself and think of me while you’re at your desk?”

Lena shakes her head.

“Not unless you tell me to.”

She doesn’t know what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t for Kara to stiffen and shudder above her as she rides out an uneven rhythm on Lena’a thigh. 

But apparently control is just as much of a turn on for Kara as it is for her, because that’s exactly what happens.

When Kara finally comes back to herself, her lips whisper at Lena’s ear.

“I can make it happen.” She promises. “Although I can’t say I won’t make visits to torture you during the day.”

“Please.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? What would everyone think if they knew Supergirl was making visits to your office just so she could work you up with her tongue and then leave you begging for more? Hmm?”

Lena doesn’t get a chance to respond before she’s tumbling over the edge, body shaking under Kara’s touch.

* - - - - - - - - - - - 

Honestly, she thought Kara would forget.

Not that she would blame her; it was a lust filled confession and they were both pretty tipsy. 

But when Monday morning rolls around she’s putting on her mascara when she sees Kara behind her in the mirror; ben wa balls dangling from her fingertips. 

“So,” Kara starts and Lena’s breath catches in her throat. “Were you just worked up on Saturday night or were you serious?” 

“Oh! Uh, no, I was serious.”

“Yeah?”

Kara’s gaze catches hers in the mirror and she shivers.

“I though you would forget, to be honest.”

“I don’t think I could forget something that hot.”

“You think it’ll be hot?” Lena can’t help but ask, because now - without the haze of alcohol - it feels a little . . . dirty.

“Oh, well -“ Kara adjust her glasses, arm flexing in her button up, and Lena can’t help but swoon. “-the thought of you all hot and bothered for me, all day? While we’re just doing regular, everyday things? Yeah, that’s pretty hot.”

“For the record, I think it would be hot too.” She feels emblazoned now, from Kara’s words and the lustful gaze that traces her figure in the mirror, and she smirks just a little bit. 

It doesn’t last long though, because Kara takes a step forward, hands running down Lena’s waist and nose nuzzling her neck to breathe in the hint of perfume that Lena had dabbed behind her ears. 

“Are you up for it, babygirl?”

“I, umm, yeah, yes. I mean, please.”

“So polite, even when you’re a begging mess.”

“Kara.” She whines, but her wife only smirks.

“This is just the beginning, by the end of the day you’re going to be begging me to let you come."

That’s exactly what Lena’s afraid of.

Or anticipating, depending on how she chooses to look at it. 

Kara’s hands fall to her hips and lift her effortlessly to the bathroom countertop, bunching her skirt around her waist. 

“You sure you want this?” Kara whispers, forehead falling to meet Lena’s.

“I’m sure.” she promises, and Kara’s lips crash against hers in a slow sort of dance, tongue teasing at her teeth.

Before she can fully register the feeling, one of the balls is pressing against her, begging for entrance. 

She sighs into the kiss, resisting the urge to bury her fingers in Kara’s intricately done braids.

The first of the balls pushes inside, and the next is quick to follow, leaving her not quite full and not quite satisfied. But then Kara is pulling away, dipping her fingertips into her mouth to rid them of Lena’s juices and turning towards the door.

“First day back is going to be busy, so I’m not sure when I’ll be by. Leave your balcony door unlocked though.” Kara delivers a wink over her shoulder and then she’s gone, leaving Lena breathless and sagging against the mirror.

She can’t bring herself to move until she hears the apartment door close behind Kara. 

That girl is going to be the death of her.

A death Lena welcomes with open arms.

* - - - - - - - - - - - 

It isn’t uncomfortable, necessarily. 

Well, uncomfortably arousing maybe. 

Lena’s been in her office for just over four hours, and she’s already distracted. 

It’s taken her twenty minutes to respond to one email, and she’d like to blame it on the fact that she’s been on vacation for almost a month, but she knows it has everything to do with the heat between her legs. 

She is definitely not looking forward to the board meeting she’s about to step into; especially since she has to give a presentation.

It’s agonizing; the way her insides throb with ever step.

With every step, her high heels click against the floor and the weights inside the toy slam against her walls. 

“And that is how L-Corp plans on using your investment in the next quarter, as you can see; technological advancement in the area of synthetic polymer development has come to a grinding halt over the past few years. We hope to change that by focusing our attention on-“

Jess sticks her head in the door, and Lena pauses.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers? Supergirl is in your office. I told her you were busy, but she’s insisting that it’s a matter of national security.”

“Well,” She turns to the executives seated around her. “that’s really all I had for today anyway, if there are any questions or concerns, please direct them to my office.” 

A murmur of consent rises among the group, and Lena takes it as her cue, gliding towards the door and leaving Jess to show everyone out.

She’s a little worried, because it isn’t like Kara to cause a scene like this, and there very well may be a national disaster.

She’s also a little excited though, because maybe Kara is here to get her off; and she desperately wants to get off.

She enters her office with a touch of apprehension, sighing when when she sees her wife unharmed and staring out the window. 

“Way to get me worried.” She accuses half-heartedly as she makes her way towards the desk.

“Sorry,” Kara looks sheepish, turning to meet her gaze. “I just wanted to get your attention. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything too important.”

“That depends, are you here to get me off? Because I really, really need to get off.”

Kara’s smirk is evil.

“Harder than you thought?”

“So much harder.” She can’t bring herself to care about the whine that creeps into her voice. “I’ve been with you everyday for the past month, and it’s more than frustrating to be away from you and . . . you know.”

“Mmm, no, I don’t know, please tell.” 

Part of her wants desperately to wipe that grin off Kara’s face, but the balls shift inside her and she groans.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Besides, Jess said something about you having another meeting in a few minutes. Wouldn’t want to postpone that.”

“Kara.”

“What? I wouldn’t be a good wife if I let you fall derelict in your duties as CEO of this good company, now would I?”

“Kara.” She repeats. “Please.”

“I did bring something for you though.” the superhero grins, and Lena feels almost remorseful of the sexual deviant her wife has become.

Almost.

“What?” she asks breathlessly.

Kara reaches in a hidden pocket of her suit and pulls out a small black anal plug.

“I was just thinking that if having one hole filled is good, then having two filled is better, right?”

Lena feels her mouth go dry at the implication. 

“Umm . . . “

“Is this not okay?”

Kara looks genuinely worried, and Lena wants to kick herself. 

“No, no, I . . . I definitely want . . . that.” She gestures lamely at the object in Kara’s hand and her wife smirks widely. 

“Oh you do?”

“Kara.” Her voce breaks off in a whine. “Please don’t make me beg.”

With a burst of super speed, Kara is pressed against her front.

“Oh, you’ll be begging plenty tonight, babygirl.”

“Fuck.”

“I can’t, I actually have somewhere to be. But I can . . .” she deftly twists Lena around so that her hands are bracketed on her desk. “Make sure you’re fully stuffed and begging for me later.”

Warm hands pull up her skirt and Lena is reminded of that morning in their bathroom. 

“Do you want this?” Kara asks for confirmation, teeth nipping along the column of Lena’s throat. 

“Please.” she manages to choke out, and she can hear Kara rustling around and the sound of a bottle of lube being opened. 

Kara’s hands are warm on her ass, and she feels herself being spread before the telltale feeling of cold rubber presses against her tight hole.

It’s a bit much, but it isn’t unbearable - the way she stretches around the plug before it slots inside her and seals inside. 

“Fuck.” she breathes again, and Kara licks along her pulse point, 

“That okay?”

“How long until we’re off work?”

“Hmm, I’ll be off at five, what about you?”

“I can make it work.” she promises. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to work everyday like this?”

“Not unless you want to stop by everyday at lunch for an afternoon fuck.”

“Sounds tempting.” Kara’s teeth nip her ear and she shivers. 

“You could fly me home now?”

“Nice try, but I know how much work you have waiting on you.”

“Kara.”

She jumps as a solid smack lands on her still bare ass - everything inside of her jostling.

“Tonight, just wait.” Kara’s voice is firm, some of her Supergirl bravado seeping in.

“I dont want to wait.” Lena pouts, and Kara twirls her around, grinning, 

“You’re so needy! But I have say, it’s kind of a turn on.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I have to go, I have a interview across town.” 

Lips press all too quickly against hers and then Kara is gone, the curtains over the balcony door swinging behind her. 

* - - - - - - 

The plug only makes things worse. 

If Lena thought she was wet before, she’s positively dripping now.

She can barely move without her nerve endings lighting on fire and her stomach muscles clenching. 

It’s almost impossible to concentrate, so much so that Jess calls her out on it twice.

“Maybe you should head home, Lena, I think you still have vacation brain.”

“Jess, I’m fine.”

“I appreciate your wanting to make a statement on your first day back, but I don’t think it’s going to help any if you’re stuttering through financial reports.”

“I’m fine.” Lena insists again, but Jess only rolls her eyes. 

“I get it, your mind is still on vacation, but don’t worry, I’ve been dealing with it for a month; I can handle it for a few more days.”

And she wants to protest, she does, but she also desperately wants relief. 

She looks at the clock. 

Four- thirty. 

If she leaves now she’ll have just enough time to get home and change into something more sensual (and less soaked), before Kara gets home. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.”

“I think it’s just jet-lag, maybe a good night’s sleep will help me work through it.”

“It’s fine, I promise.”

“Thank you, Jess, you’re the best.”

* - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Another plus to leaving early is that she just beats rush hour. 

Traffic is mercifully light as her driver weaves in and out of the cross streets, and Lena feels some of the tension of the day melt away. 

Some.

Because every time they hit a pothole, the plug inside her ass throbs. 

She walks as swiftly as possible through the doors of the apartment building and nods a ‘Good afternoon’, towards the security guard. She drums her fingers along the rail in the elevator, the fingers of her other hand clenching around the strap of her purse. 

Deep breaths. 

In through the nose, out through the mouth. 

She focuses on it, counting out the seconds as she tries to distract herself from the arousal between her thighs. 

It’s methodical, the way she marches through the apartment.

Heels go here, purse goes here, grab a water bottle out of the fridge.

She’s so caught up in her routine that she doesn’t notice that something is off. 

Doesn’t realize she isn’t alone in the apartment until she opens the door to the bedroom, startled to find it already glowing with red sunlight. 

“I thought you might try to sneak home early.”

Lena jumps at the voice, eyes darting to the arm chair in the corner where Kara is laid back in her super suit. 

She looks so relaxed, a devil-may-care smile tracing her lips as she watches Lena. 

“Oh I wasn’t sneaking; I was just -“ 

Kara rises from her perch and begins stalking towards her. 

“I just wanted to change into something nice for you.” She somehow manages not to stutter as Kara comes fully into her space, fingers wrapping around a stray lock of raven colored hair.

“Oh?” Kara tilts her head. “Is that so?”

There are no words, not with Kara's warmth pressing her into the wall and Kara’s scent invading her nostrils; so she can only nod.

“You weren’t coming here to take care of things yourself? Maybe provide a little relief?”

Lena shakes her head, nose almost brushing Kara’s as their breath mingles together.

“No?” She doesn’t notice Kara’s other hand moving until its slipping under her skirt. “You’re saying that you weren’t going to try to touch yourself before I got home?”

She shakes her head again, shivering when Kara’s fingers brush aside her underwear.

“I wanted you to do it.” She wills herself to choke out and Kara’s smirk widens.

“Mmm, babygirl, you’re soaked. I bet you’ve been aching for me all day.”

Lena nods, letting her head fall to Kara’s caped shoulder, hands bracing herself against toned biceps. 

“Let me take care of you.” Kara’s whisper dances along her ear, and she shivers, sagging against the hero’s frame. 

“Please.” It comes out as a whimper, and if it were anyone but Kara she’d feel embarrassed. 

But Kara, Kara always knows exactly what she needs.

Kara bends, arms cradling Lena to her chest as she scoops her up. Even with the red sunlamps, she’s strong; and Lena can feel the tight coil of muscles as she’s held close.

It only lasts the few seconds that it takes Kara to lay her out on their bed, but it makes Lena feel cherished; and she’s already such a mess that she feels tears prick at her eyes. 

But then Kara is pulling off her boots and her cape, and crawling on the bed and Lena’s only thought is how fucking hot it is to have the most powerful woman in the world look at you like you’re a five star dessert menu.

And Kara loves dessert. 

Lena bites her lip as watches Kara undress her. It starts with her button down, an open mouthed kiss pressed to the newly revealed skin as each button is undone. The last one is right over her pubic bone, and she can’t help the way her hips jerk when Kara’s lips make contact, and Kara smirks up at her, blonde curls gathered over one shoulder. 

“Sensitive?”

“I need you.”

“I know you do, baby.”

The clasp on her skirt is next, and then the zipper, and Kara nudges Lena's hips in a silent request for her to lift them. Only when Lena complies, her skirt and panties are removed, and she trembles at the exposure. 

Gentle hands spread her thighs, and Kara’s fingers swipe through moist heat, searching. 

“There it is.” Kara whispers, and Lena can feel her tugging on the string that’s attached to the balls inside her. 

The first one stretches her until it’s released, and the second quickly follows, leaving Lena feeling empty. The fingers then move to the plug, pulling it even more slowly until the widest part is at her entrance. Her hands reach out to grip at Kara’s shoulders, needing to ground herself. Kara holds the plug steady for a moment before thrusting it slowly in and out a handful of times. 

“Hmm, I think I’ll leave it in.” 

Lena can feel the plug slot back inside her, and she hisses in relief. There’s no time to catch her breath though, because Kara is kissing her way back up Lena’s abdomen. She’s sucking and nipping, and Lena knows she’s leaving marks but she can’t bring herself to care. Kara’s lips dance around the material of her bra, kissing her cleavage and collar bones until Lena is positive she’s about to combust. 

“Please.”

That’s all it takes for Kara to pull her up to a sitting position and tug her shirt and bra off, leaving her naked. Kara stares at her for a long moment, eyes tracing up and down her curves before she shakes her head. 

“I think I’m a bit over dressed.” Kara says with a grin. Before knowing her, Lena would have said that it was impossible for someone to strip out of skin-tight spandex and make it look sexy, but Kara somehow manages; and by the time she’s naked Lena’s eyes are hooded and she’s seriously debating the consequences of sneaking her own hand between her legs.

But then Kara is lying over her once more, lips connecting in a lazy sort of kiss that only sparks Lena’s urgency.

She’s been so turned on all day, and she’s been so _good_ ; why can’t Kara just -

Two fingers slip inside her, and Kara’s thumb brushes her clit and -

Holy shit.

She tosses her head back, offering up her neck to Kara’s kisses, and she can feel the hero smirking, but she can’t bring herself to care that she’s giving her wife a big head; because hot damn if this isn’t what Lena has been dying for since Kara first slipped those balls inside her that morning. 

Kara keeps a slow but steady pace that quickly puts Lena out of her mind, and she can’t focus on anything but all the points of her body that have contact with her lover -

Her hands in Kara’s hair, the lips on her neck, their breasts brushing together, Kara’s fingers teasing inside of her, their legs tangled in the sheets - 

It isn’t long before she’s grinding down, searching for that little bit extra that will push her over the precipice that’s been just out of reach all day. 

Kara drifts lower, mouth teasing over Lena’s nipple, and she’s gone; flying over the edge of release so quickly that she almost thinks she’s left her body behind. With the way she feels weightless and floaty, her orgasm stretching out until she almost thinks it might never end and she’ll live her days in a permanent state of hazy bliss.

She eventually comes back down, Kara’s soft kisses grounding her as fingers are gently removed and the rush of release leaves her with a warm glow. 

She feels so satisfied, that she almost wants to just stay here, cuddled and sated for as long as she can. But she can see it in Kara’s eyes, that she needs . . . more. 

She can also see that Kara isn’t going to ask for it. Not because she doesn’t want it or because she thinks Lena won’t give it, but because even like this - after she’s spent all day dominating Lena and turning her her into a needy sobbing mess - she’s still too concerned with Lena’s well-being to ever ask het to push herself for Kara’s own pleasure.

Lena, however, has no such qualms.

So she takes a shuddering breath and gathers all the strength in her boneless body before wiggling out from Kara’s warmth. She doesn’t say anything as she makes her way to the ensuite and cleans herself up, the copious amounts of wetness coating her thighs taking more than a few minutes to take care of. The plug too, takes a moment for her to work out of herself and she deposits it in the sink for a later cleanup.

Then there’s the matter of her toy selection, and though it isn’t a hard decision to select the right purple phallus from their collection, it does take her a little bit of finagling to secure the strap around her hips. 

Apparently all the prep work takes a little too long in Kara’s mind, because by the time she exits into the bedroom, her wife has the blankets tangled around her ankles and her hand in between her legs - head thrown back and blonde hair splayed across the pillow.

She takes a moment, just to watch, because it isn’t a sight she gets to see all that often; Kara pleasuring herself like this. It isn’t long before her own arousal becomes unbearable again and she can’t resist interrupting.

“Enjoying yourself?” She teases, and Kara’s eyes shoot open, finding hers across the room as the hand between her legs stills.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account, I was enjoying the show.”

Kara huffs out a needy little sigh as her hand slowly resumes its motion. 

“Did you think I was going to leave you high and -“ She pointedly looks between Kara’s legs and the wet spot spreading across the sheets. “Well, not so much dry I suppose.”

“I didn’t - “ Kara gasps, “Didn’t want you to feel like you had to.”

“Oh I don’t feel like I have to; I mean if you don’t want me to use this on you then I can take it off.”

Kara’s eyes dart to her hips, apparently noticing the dildo for the first time and even from the foot of the bed, Lena can see her eyes darken.

“No, no, please.” Kara all but chokes on the words and Lena can’t help but smirk.

“Oh, I don’t know, you’re practically about to come at this point. I think you should just finish so I can have a full turn.”

Kara nods, eyes hazy with lust as she picks her pace back up. 

Once she’s fully absorbed, Lena makes her move; hands dropping to tanned calves, stroking the smooth skin as Kara trembles beneath her. By the time she crawls up to Kara’s stomach, the other woman is practically quivering with impending orgasm, her hand now jerky in its ministrations. 

Lena bends down, brushing her lips against jutted hip bones and Kara jolts as her teeth scrap sensitive skin. 

“Fuck, Lee.” Kara breathes and Lena smirks yet again. Drawing curse words from her normally buttoned up wife is easily one of her favorite pastimes. 

“Are you close?” She whispers before drawing her tongue in a teasing circle around Kara’s navel.

“Mmm, so close, baby.” 

She continues her ascent up Kara’s body, reveling in the moan that rips from Kara’s mouth as the dildo scrapes along her leg. She lets her head drop to a perfect breast, kissing circles around the peaked nipple before drawing it into her mouth and laving it with her tongue. One of Kara’s hands flies to the back of her head, pulling her as tight as possible and Lena returns the favor, sinking her teeth as hard as she dares into the sensitive nipple. 

She can feel it, in the way Kara is shaking beneath her that she’s right on the brink. And she may have said that she was going to let Kara get through this orgasm on her own, but it’s her prerogative to change her mind, so she draws up on her knees, nudging Kara’s hand away as she guides the strap on inside.

Kara’s eyes are wide as she sinks into wet heat, and she knows she made the right choice in switching up the game plan.

“Please don’t stop.” 

“I won’t.” Lena promises. “Keep touching yourself, love. I want to see you come.”

She keeps her motions slow and steady as Kara’s hand slips between them, and it’s barely two strokes later before Kara’s body tenses up, head thrown back in ecstasy even as her eyes stay locked on Lena’s. She keeps thrusting, even through the quivering aftermath; enjoying herself as she watches Kara’s body go through the phase of recovery and switches back into build up mode.

“I thought you were going to make me go by myself?”

“Are you complaining? I can stop -“ She shifts to pull out but Kara’s hand darts out to clamp onto her ass, slotting their hips together with enough force to make them both hiss in pleasure. 

“Don’t you dare.” Kara growls and Lena tugs her lower lip between her teeth, trying not to appear as smug as she feels. 

They stay like that for a long moment, eyes lock as their bodies shift together in a practiced dance before Kara speaks again.

“You’re so beautiful, babygirl.”

And Lena knows she isn’t - knows her hair is tangled and matted to her face, knows her skin is sweaty and littered with Kara’s marks; but she can see in Kara’s eyes that she’s telling the truth, so she lets herself preen at the words, eyes drifting shut as soft fingers come up to caress her face. She leans into the touch, turning her head to place a kiss against Kara’s palm before the hand drifts lower, tracing down her neck to knead her breast.

Her hips jerk as the hand comes back up to her neck, thumb and fingers fitting on opposite sides. Theres a gentle caress against her pulse point, and she knows what Kara is offering, so she lets her weight sink down against Kara’s grip, feels the slight pressure against her wind pipe. 

It isn’t enough to cut off her air supply, just enough to remind her that it could if she wanted it to.

If Kara wanted it to.

The thought makes her shiver in pleasure and her hips jerk against Kara’s center, the strap-on pressing just right against her still sensitive clit. 

She feels herself build almost embarrassingly fast, but really how can she feel embarrassed when Kara makes her feel this good?

“Fuck, Kar -“ She chokes out, and Kara’s fingers flex against her throat.

“Let go, baby, I’ve got you.” It’s a command as much as it is a promise. “I’ve got you.” 

Her movements stutter, Kara’s hand still on her ass guiding her through the motions as she draws in and out of Kara’s slick heat.

“I said let go, babygirl.”

She shudders and trembles, her mind a haze of lust as she relaxes her weight against Kara, vision dancing black along the edges. 

She clenches against nothing, but there’s no way she can feel empty with Kara looking at her like that. Her arms collapse, but Kara rolls them over, never losing their contact. She wants to apologize, her whole goal in this had been to give Kara some relief, and here she is a sodden mess, but then Kara is riding her, hands clenching at her shoulders so tightly that she knows she’s going to have bruises tomorrow, even with the red sunlamps. 

“Fuck, pretty girl, you feel so good.” Kara’s breast brush against hers, as she glides up and down the length of the strap-on - once, twice, three times, and she’s gone, body tensing and then relaxing as Lena feels her clench around the length inside her. She collapses on top of Lena, and their pants mingle together in the afterglow.

“I hope the honeymoon phase never ends.” She finally groans out when she catches her breath and Kara’s melodic laugh fills the air. 

“Something tells me that sex with you is like a fine wine; it just gets better with time.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Yeah, well you’re Mrs. Cheesy.” Kara rolls off of her, groaning at the loss; and their hands and legs tangle among the sheets.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am.”

“Not as lucky as I am though.”

“Mm, I might have to fight you on that one, Mrs. Zor-EL.”

“Maybe later,” Lena turns to her side, slipping under Kara’s arm and snuggling into her chest. “I need a nap first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
